Lockets and Machine Grease
by Rat300
Summary: Tamaki had a friend, Char, in France before he was brought to live in Japan. What happens when the same girl Tamaki knew four years ago in France is much more hardcore than she was back then meets the Hosts? Possible OcXHikaru or OcXKyouya
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): I know I already have two unfinished stories up and that I've been neglecting my Leverage one greatly but I was about to implode if I didn't get this one out of my head. One can only handle so much of Tamaki's random rants running freely in you head without pulling a 'Mommy' and giving in. But hey, I hope this one is decent enough for you guys and I'll try to update on a reasonable basis, but no promises. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club nor am I Bisco Hatori. If I was I would have a much comfier chair to write fan-fiction in.**

****

1

"Tamaki!" A young girl ran after the black Rolls Royce that pulled out from the named boys previous home in France. Her hair was a color very much like his own, except it was much lighter. Almost white, and eniterly natural. Her plae hair matched well with her equally pale complexion. Her features had always reminded the boy of the statues you see of angels in museums. Yet the stony resilience that so often dominated her features was marred by tears rolling down her cheeks as she chased after him.

"Tamaki! You IDIOT!" Her skirt was torn and her knees scraped from falling as she ran. Tamaki turned around in his seat his hands pressed against the glass. He was trying to hold back tears as he watched her run.

_I'm so sorry, but I have to leave. _That was all he had been able to say to her. He had only gotten up the nerve to say it last night. She had stared at him gaping and had slammed her window and refused to talk to him, leaving him standing next to her bedroom window like a scarecrow amongst the shrubs. He had simply left his best friend and hadn't even fought to say good bye properly. Instead, she had fought. _Always the tough one, aren't you? _"Pull over." The driver looked at Tamaki in the rearview mirror and raised an eyebrow. "Young Master, we need to leave. Spending time dawdlwing with the common folk will make us miss our flight."

The normally princely teen scowled. "She is **not** _common folk. _Pull. Over. Now." The driver nodded and pulled to the side. His orders had been to get the young master to the airport and escort him to his new home. He had 'tried his hardest' to stop him but in the end had failed. At least, that's what he would say happened.

Tamaki clawed at the door handle and was out before it had even made a complete stop. His feet slipped on the road as he ran to meet his pursuer. "Tamaki you are such an idiot, an imbecile!" She collapsed against him and he stroked her hair. He sighed and dropped to the ground. They sat there, the girl breathing heavy and Tamaki clinging to her shoulders holding back the sobs he so wanted to let loose. "You…are…the biggest…fool I have…ever met." Stormy eyes looked up at him, glaring humorously. She reached up to bring a fist down on the top of his head. Having run a great deal it didn't hurt, but Tamaki winced just like he always did when she hit him.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me, that I had upset you." Tamaki chocked out as he sat back wards. "Of course you upset me! You waited until last night to tell me my best friend, my _brother_ was leaving me. But," She paused, the stormy gray-green of her eyes calming from their raging. "I can see why you would. I'm not the most rational when I get angry." Her head hung low and Tamaki was about to reassure her when the calm before the storm passed. "That doesn't mean leaving at an obnoxiously early hour in the morning without so much as telling me where to send your obnoxious fan-mail! You are leaving me to handle all of the girls whose hearts you stolen and you don't even leave me a forwarding address. You are so lucky I like you as much as I do other wise I would have ruined that pretty little face of your by now."

Tamaki stared down at the girl sitting in front of him glowering. If he didn't now her so well he wouldn't have noticed that she was centimeters away from breaking down, and if he didn't know her better he wouldn't have noticed the way she was fidgeting with the locked he had given her last Christmas.

He laughed. That was all he could do. He chuckled and pulled her into his chest, kissing the top of her head. "I love you too. I'll always love you, and I'll never forget you little sister." If he hadn't known her better he wouldn't have noticed the way she didn't hit him for laughing, or the soft 'thank you' she mumbled into his shirt.

The clouds turned a nasty shade of gray and thunder rumbled as an early spring shower began to trickle down. The girl sighed and extracted herself from the princely teen. "You should get going, to where ever it is you're heading." Tamaki reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "I'll call you when I get there." It was less of a statement and more of a question. Nodding she stood up and pulled the tall blonde to his feet, his size making her feel smaller than she really was for not the first time. "Go on, get out of her you moron. I don't want to be the reason you miss your flight."

She was though. Her last words were still ringing in his head, her face still haunting him as he sat in his seat on the next available flight.

"_I…really do love you, you moron. So try and keep it together, I know I won't be able to." _She had turned around and begun walking only to catch herself. She had smirked as she looked at him, slowly getting wetter standing in the rain. _"You better give them hell Tamaki. If I find my big brother is being anything less than awesome when I come around, then I swear I'll kick your butt."_

"_So you'll come around?" _He hadn't meant to sound so desperate, but leaving her behind was tearing him apart. First mother, now…

"_Of course I'm going to come around! No promises as to when, but you better keep you guard up Tamaki. I may not be any where near your level, on any scale. But I swear to you, I will not leave you alone, and I will be checking in on you."_

She hadn't said any more, not a good-bye or anything. She simply stood and waved at the car as it pulled away.

Colors started to run together as he sat in his seat. The plane felt like it was tilting and he cringed at the feeling. The driver, whose name was by now long forgotten reached over touched his shoulder.

"Tamaki?"

"Tamaki."

"Tamaki!" With a shove the colors righted themselves, the plan was gone. It wasn't a rainy day in France. He wasn't on a plane. He was in his final class for the day, and Kyouya was standing over him with a sour look on his face. "Sleeping in class is not the sort of image a member, let alone the king, of the Host Club should send." Tamaki shot upwards to see that the majority of the class had already left save for a clump of fan-girls who by the sound of their giggling must have been watching him sleep.

"I'm sorry Kyouya, I just had a rough night I guess." The King stood up and stretched, flashing a charming smile at his fans. The girls tittered and flounced off, no doubt to make their way to the third music room. "I can understand that. The fact that you were sleeping in class isn't the part that intrigues me." In a move much akin to a puppy dog Tamaki cocked his head to the side. His blonde hair flouncing out as he did so.

"What do you mean Kyouya?" The raven haired boy pushed his glasses up on his nose with a slim finger. By now the classroom was completely empty. "Who is Charlotte?" Tamaki froze up, his figure stiffening as Kyouya's all knowing eyes searched his face for answers to his newest intrigue. "She…." What was she? His childhood friend? His baby sister? "She's the first family I had who wasn't obligated to love me, but did it anyway."

Kyouya quirked a brow and shifted his grip on his trusted notebook so as to cross his arms in front of him. 'How come I've never heard of her?' That's what his stance said. Tamaki smiled at his friend, "Charlotte, is someone who if you're lucky, one day you'll meet her." Smiling in a way only Tamaki knows how to the king of Ouran Academy's very own host club made his way towards the third music room, where another day's adventures were sure to begin.

"Oh would you just shut up?" Far away in a land known as France, a girl whose eyes were as angry as tempests was coming completely undone. "Don't tell me to shut up you good for nothing free loader!"

"Free loader huh? Who was it who pays the bills and puts food on the table again? Last time I check it was ME! Good for nothing drunk." The stormy eyed youth grumbled to her self as she made her way towards the door, a bag of the barest necessities slung over her shoulder. A vase of dead flowers hit the wall six inches from her head. "Your aim sucks you old bat." Apparently another vase wasn't around so she settled for throwing cutlery at the teenager.

Spoon. Fork. Knife. The knife actually stuck in the door frame for a minute before falling to the floor. "I'm leaving now. I made sure Mr. Dresden would check in on you every now and then. There is enough money put away and I have it set up with the grocers to get Mr. Dresden to take care of your food. Everything is set, so if you burn the house down or anything else stupid it's your own fault and your problem, not mine. Have a nice life and a swift death Mom." The woman began to laugh hysterically and shook a coffee cup filled with one part coffee, six parts vodka in the air in a mock toast. "Give em' hell Char!" Pale fingers paused on the door handle.

Her mother may be a drunk and most likely a complete nut-job, but she was still her mother. And occasionally her maternal tendencies, no matter how lame they may be, did decide to show up every now and then, and make Char doubt her thoughts and feelings towards her mother.

"Bye Mom. Don't drink your self to death." Charlotte stepped out of the building to howling of "Of course not! That would be boring!" followed by her signature cackling. _Watch this be genetic…Must madness always run my life?_ No, it didn't. Not now at least. Charlotte took off in a sprint towards the road. It would take ten minutes to get to the airport, after that all she would have to do is sit back and relax.

"In six hours I'm going to be in Japan, after that I have a brother to bother."

Tamaki's ride home had been uneventful. The day at the host club had also been fairly normal, even for them. The girls flocked to them, he charmed them, and they swooned. Hunny-sempai ate cake. Mori-sempai didn't say much of anything, and Kyouya was still the Shadow King.

The twins pouted when Haruhi refused to be their Barbie doll, _even though she would have been adorable in that dress_- Bad Tamaki! –_It would have been much better if it were in a more fitting color though. Like a light green with chocolate brown to draw attention to those cute doe eyes_- Quit that!

"Those twins are rubbing off on me." Sighing dramatically Tamaki flopped down on his bed staring at the ceiling. All together absolutely nothing interesting had happened at all. Glancing at the clock he saw that it was 9:00._ Too late to study and I'm not tired enough to go to sleep._

"Charlotte…" It was only right that he think of her, today was her birthday after all. Tamaki sat up and grabbed a book off of his night stand. He hadn't read in ages, but he always flipped through it around this time of the year.

It was a collection of fairytales that had been a gift from Charlotte when he was ten. _Everyone needs a little whimsy every now and then Tamaki._ He had taken that statement to heart. It had practically become his lifestyle. Flipping through the pages thick tome he came to what he was looking for. Tucked between the end of _The Twelve Dancing Princesses_and the beginning of _The Goose Girl_ was a picture of when Charlotte had only been seven and himself only eight.

Tamaki had his arms wrapped around her shoulders and she was giggling. The two of them had been playing tag and as a last ditch effort, Tamaki had tackled her to the ground. His mother had been feeling better that day and had been the one to take the picture.

"You kept it?" Startled, Tamaki was taken out of his reverie. Standing in his door way was a girl who looked downright exhausted. He stood up letting the book fall open on the bed spread. She clearly wasn't a customer of the Host's, he would have recognized her. She wasn't dresses like any girl that attended Ouran either.

Her clothes were baggy and didn't look like anything expensive and her hair was short and choppy. If it hadn't been for the fact she was wearing a feminine tank top Tamaki might have taken her for a boy. That voice though, he had definitely heard it before.

"I'm sorry?" Trying to be polite he was trying to find a way to figure out how she had come to be in his room when she started walking forward. "Don't 'I'm sorry?' me. Let me refresh your memory." Her hair had fallen into her face. It was a shocking shade of blonde, practically white. The color stood out even more due to the random streaks of color she had in it.

"What do you- OW!" The girl had brought her fist down on top of Tamaki's head. "Man. You've gotten taller." The girl grumbled as she rocked back off of her tip toes. Tamaki watched as the girls multiple necklaces clinked together. Most of them were gothic crosses of varying sizes and styles, a metal rose here and there, but one of them caught his eye. With out even thinking he put a hand on her shoulder and leaned down to get a better look. She didn't pitch a fit, but stood really still as he picked up one necklace to be examined.

In Tamaki's hands was a white gold locket, that didn't fit in with the girl's other jewelry. Flipping in open he saw a picture of himself at age six with a young girl with hair that was practically white sitting on his lap. A picture of him and Charlotte.

"Char..?" The girl lifted her head, the messy bangs falling away from her face as she did so. "You didn't forget me Big Brother?" Stormy eyes smiled up at him. Tamaki was stunned, completely at a loss for words. He simply stood staring wide eyed down at the girl who had come to him like she said she always would. The locket fell from his hands and he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Char…Charlotte Rouge! Oh, my little sister!" Lifting the girl up into the air he spun her around in a circle. She laughed as she flew through the air. Pulling her into his arms he collapsed backwards onto his bed. Charlotte sat up and smiled at his enthusiasm. "Glad to know you haven't completely forgotten me. I wouldn't of blamed you if you had though, you could get lost in this place." Her eyes took in the lavish room her childhood friend called his own. The bed was nearly as big as own room back home.

"I can't believe you're here! Why didn't you call me?" Tamaki grabbed her hand and cocked his to the side in question. "It would have ruined the surprise if I had told you. Although, it might have made it easier to get in here if I had. What is with the hardcore security system? What? Are you hiding a diamond mine in your basement or something?" Her eyebrow raised in a teasing arch as she smirked towards Tamaki.

"No, no diamonds. But, if you came through the front gate then they would have just buzzed you, right?" _Poor naïve Tamaki, always such a happy person._

"Yes Tamaki, they let me through the front gate just because I said we were friends even though I'm dressed like a commoner." Sarcasm was practically dripping off of her tongue. "I had to take a more, creative entry path." It was then that Tamaki noticed the scratches on her hands and arms. "Charlotte! What did you-" But Tamaki was cut off by the sound of heavy footsteps in the hallway accompanied by the concise shouted orders of the Souh family's team of guards. "The intruder was headed in this direction. Team Two go search the west wing."

Tamaki's door was thrown open and six guards filed in, weapon's pulled. "Young Master! There is an intruder within th-" They caught sight Charlotte sitting next to Tamaki on the bed with her hand in his. "Young Master!" Guns were raised towards the girl in fear for their young charges life. "Don't! She's a friend!" Jumping up Tamaki placed himself between the guards and Charlotte. The guards paused at his words but their aim never faltered from the girl.

"She's dangerous Young Master. I'm going to have to ask you to step away from her, friend or not." This statement caused Tamaki's brow to furrow. "Dangerous? What is that supposed to mean. Charlotte would never hurt me." Turning around to face his friend he asked the guards, "Why would you think she would harm…" He trailed off as he noticed her stance.

Her feet were placed apart, but firmly planted. Instead of looking scared as he might have expected a girl -let alone anyone who had guns trained on them- she seemed more to be a cross between calculating and bored. One hand was on his side in a surprisingly protective grip, and the other was at her hip. Tamaki caught sight of her hand hovering only inches above what appeared to be a knife belted to her side.

"Oh this is ridiculous!" Tamaki pointed at the guards. "You, drop the guns." Turning to Charlotte he said, "You, put that thing on the bed so the guards don't jump out of their skin." She looked up at him, her bored expression only betraying emotion through her eyes which flickered with an caution, a slowly calming rage, and excitement? Slowly she pulled out the blade which seemed to be about six inches from hilt to tip and set it on the bed. It wasn't until she had placed it on the comforter that the guards lowered the guns that had previously been trained on the eerily calm teenager.

"Better. Now, you all out of here." His tone was final, his kingly persona taking hold. "But Young-" Tamaki shook his head. "No, she is a friend. Not a trespasser. If you had alerted me when she came to the front gates in the first place then none of this would have happened. Leave. Now." Charlotte blinked in surprise at the blondes sudden behavior change. She watched thoughtfully as it was the guards turn to resembles dogs, as they left like a line of young pups with their heads bowed and their tails between their legs.

Once the door was shut behind them and the room once again to themselves Tamaki looked at his long time friend. She stepped back as violet eyes bore down onto her. She should have thought this through a little more. Of course they both have probably changed since they last saw each other, but what was she thinking running to him from the get go. She wasn't fourteen anymore, and she wasn't the same person Tamaki remembers.

His eyes followed her as she sank to the floor in front of his bed, refusing to meet his eyes. Tamaki stood an arm's length in front of her, not quite sure what to do. "So," He ventures cautiously. "You carry a weapon now huh? Why?" He tried to make it sound light, but she could hear the worry in his voice. No doubt his over active imagination was going into overdrive contemplating all of the possible scenarios in which she would be required to be armed. "Don't worry, nothing like what I'm sure your imagining happened. But, when you left your mother thought it would best to move somewhere smaller closer to the medical facilities you family traded you for-that they offered her. Dad left us for some 'dancer' and your Mom didn't need us to help take care of her anymore so that left us in one of the not so nice neighborhoods. It's better to be armed and never have to use it than not be armed when I need it most, right?"

His eyes widened as he sank to the floor in front of me. "What? And Mom knew about your situation?" I smiled at him, "Of course, and she actually yelled at my mother for a good hour about it too. But Mom was in no mood to change her mind and refused any of her offers for work." Tamaki's frown lessened then and I can't blame him. I could never even imagine his sweet mother doing anything even remotely rude or heartless. I had been in near shock for a good hour after hearing her raise her voice for the first time.

We sat there calmly for a minute, just soaking up one another's presence. Tamaki shifted so he was sitting next to me, probed up against his bed. "So, what did you do to have two teams of guards after you?" His question was accompanied by a poke in the ribs. Stifling a giggle I grinned impishly. "Well, it must have either been me crashing through your rose bushes-sorry about that by the way- when they refused to let me pass the first time. Or it might have been when I started climbing up the side of your much to large mansion and managed to fall through the window of the one room the you keep all of your guards in. I interrupted their little poker game and kind of upset them by mocking the security system. By the way, your guard dog likes me a lot." The grimace on her face made it clear that the feeling was not mutual.

"Guard dog?" the confusion was plain as day on Tamaki's face. "Huh? She didn't really look like a guard dog, but she ran at me all the same and it took me longer to get away from her than your actual guards." The princely type shook his head. "No, we don't have a guard dog." As soon Charlotte was about to open her mouth the sound of barking came very loudly from the hallway. "Aww, COME ON!" She jumped and was on top of the bed on its furthest corner in seconds glaring in the direction of the door.

"That's not a guard dog Char." Laughing Tamaki went towards the door and opened it despite Charlotte's pleas to do anything but that. A dark blonde blur tackled Tamaki to the ground and began licking him to death. In between laughs Tamaki chocked out, "This-Ha-ha!-This is my dog- stop that tickles! - Antoinette!"

Charlotte slowly crept over to the edge of the bed to get a good look at her. She really was a pretty dog, very hyper. _Just like her master…_A red ribbon was tied around her neck in stead of your average collar. She seemed content to sit on top of Tamaki's chest and lick him to death. At least, she had seemed that way, until she caught scent of her newest friend.

"She is a lovely dog Tama-AHHH-" the golden retriever pounced on Charlotte, pinning her to the bed spread and began to try and lick her face off. "No, bad dog! Leave poor Char- he-he- No leave poor Charlot- he-he, haha, Bwha-ha-ha-ha!" Tamaki collapsed into a laughing fit next to Charlotte on the bed.

"Thank you so much for the support brother dearest." The sarcasm made Tamaki wince, but it didn't make him stop chuckling. Antoinette was now spread out in the space between them, having finally decided that the two had been licked enough. "Sorry little sister, but you have to admit-" She waved a hand dismissively, finding it hard not to grin at their situation. "I know it was hilarious." She rolled over so she was on her stomach with her hands propped on her elbows. "So, seeing as I am to lazy to bother looking for a hotel right now and you have more than enough house to spare, I think I'll be staying here for tonight." Tamaki grinned. "You can stay as long as you like Char, just like old times you're always welcome." His smile was so genuine it made Charlotte's signature stormy gaze soften to a much calmer tone and hue. Shaking her self she rubbed her mouth.

"I haven't smiled this much in ages. I'm afraid my mouth is going to freeze like this." Tamaki reached a long arm over to ruffle her hair. "It's good to smile! You should do it more often. You must not have enough whimsy in your life, eh Char?" His grin prompted a laugh out of her. "Why do you think I came to see you Blondie? Alright, so I haven't seen you in ages; What on earth could the great and almighty Tamaki have been up to in that length of time."

And so he began to tell of his friends, of his time at Ouran, and of the Host club. The stories with the Host club- meaning all of them- always got a laugh out of the girl. She laid there and smiled listening of her friend's wild adventures feeling so very happy for him, as well as the soft tug of jealousy.

"Then we realized we left Kyouya all alone, half asleep in the middle of the COMMONERS MARKET! He was so mad at us, thank fully Haruhi had been shopping and was able to help him find his way back to us. Oh, and then…" Tamaki trailed off as he caught sight of Charlotte fast asleep. The smile had never left her face. Holding back to the urge to squeal like one of Hunny-sempai's fan-girls he got up and grabbed a blanket to cover her up with. Antoinette snuggled up against her in her sleep, causing Char to cringe in her sleep. But then she wrapped her arms around Antoinette in her sleep clutching her like a teddy bear.

Tamaki walked over to the door and flipped the light switch. He crawled back into bed next to his 'little sister' and dog and settled in for the night.

_I can't wait until the club meets her; they're going to love her. I just know it. Somehow I think she needs it too._ Before he drifted off into dreamland he heard the sound of someone mumbling. He lifted his head and realized it was Char. Tamaki leaned in closer so he could hear her.

"I missed my big brother… I wish you could have been there…..I needed you most….silly…don't tell him….it'll only…upset..him…" She yawned and then snuggled in closer to Antoinette. His heart broke right there; shattered at the thought of not being there for her. "I'll make it up to you Char, you'll see. Big Brother's so sorry, so very, very sorry." He whispered it into the darkness, knowing she wouldn't hear him. Settling down he felt her reaching into the darkness, clawing at the blankets. He reached out and took her hand and she relaxed. Her breathing became regulated and her grip softened but didn't let go.

Tamaki kissed the back of her hand and then went to sleep, dreaming of his friends, new and old, all together in one big happy family. _The way things should be…_

**(A/N): Okay, I'm not sure if Tamaki was OOC or not but I feel he could be like this so please be nice. I have no clue where this is going, well some ideas and plans have been made, but nothing cement. So reviews, suggestions, and ideas are always helpful and appreciated! **

**Lots of Love From Me to You,**

**-Rat**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Heyo! I appreciate the feedback you guys. Oh and xXEmiShaeXx, you are awesome sweetie. I adore you for checking out not one but two of my stories! I hope I can keep this decent streak up, so bear with me. **

**Now it's time for Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC because I am most definitely not Bisco Hatori. **

****

2

I woke up in a strange room with a dog snuggled up close to me licking my face in its sleep. Before I jumped up and started cussing until I was blue in the face I laid there and attempted to get my bearings:

Plush comforter I could never hope to afford; strike one.

Dog who has a better hair cut than me; strike two.

Random maid arranging pillows at the foot of the bed; you're outa here!

I jumped to my feet only to have my feet get tangled up in the blanket that had been draped over me. I fell to the floor with a thud and a groan. The maid wandered towards me, not looking at all concerned with my current predicament.

"Mistress Char, the young master has asked me inform you that he had to attend school today and that he wished you would come to his club afterwards." She smiled but it seemed worn out, like she worked way to much. "Uh, thank you?" She nodded and made her way towards the door. "Lunch will be in a minute," I glanced at the clock and saw it already read noon, or something like that. I was looking at it upside down. "The young master wasn't sure if you had a change of clothes or not so I was instructed to let you borrow something of his if you desired until further notice." By the strained sound in her voice I guessed this had been a rough morning, most likely my fault.

"Thank you, but if you don't mind me asking, what did Tamaki really say this morning?" I hadn't bothered to get up from the floor so I must have looked rather comical. My hair was sticking up in all kinds of directions giving me the look of a wild exotic bird with my randomly colored streaks. Half of my body was still attached to the bed because of the rather creative knot I had gotten my legs into with my blanket.

She turned towards me and I grinned cheerily at her. "You don't have to tell him I told you this, but Tamaki is a bit of a Drama King." I stage whispered conspiratorially to her. She covered her mouth with her hand and I heard a stifled snort. She shook her head and sighed. "He spent at least thirty minutes crashing around trying to figure out what to do for you while trying not to wake you. He had considered having a fashion team come in and arrange for an outfit to be specially made for you while you slept. But he decided against that thinking you would not be pleased." She finished with a sigh.

"He's right, I would have thrown a fit and somebody would have gotten hurt." The maid smiled at me, her eyes edged with wrinkles that made me think she like to smile a lot. "It took some coaxing, but I also managed to talk him out of having a complete wardrobe shipped here from France for you to choose from."

I wriggled out of my constraints and hopped to my feet. I shuffled across the cold floor and pulled the lady into a hug. She startled but didn't try to run away. "Thank you so much! You are my new friend and savior." She laughed out loud this time and held me at arms length. Now that I wasn't staring at her from the ground upside down I could tell she looked to be in her late forties. Her hair was dark black with strands of gray running through it and was pulled up into bun.

"I'm glad I could help Mistress Char. I'm Mrs. Tanami; if you need anything just let me know." I nodded at her and made my way into Tamaki's vast closet. He had more clothes than any one person could ever wear in a whole year, and that was only a slight over exaggeration.

I began rifling through his shirts trying to find something that would fit me. I knew the plants would be useless with his long legs so I opted to just wear the same pair I had on yesterday. A dark blue button down shirt wasn't too long on me so I tossed it over my shoulder and continued hunting. A black undershirt and fresh pair of socks later and I was ready for business.

Mrs. Tanami was still in Tamaki's room so she helped me adjust the sleeve so they were rolled neatly up to my elbows. Once I was fully dresses, combat boots pulled over fresh socks and clean shirts quaffed and worn in my natural fashion of unbuttoned glory, I turned towards Tamaki's massive mirror to figure out my hair.

I ran my fingers through it trying to get it to lie flat or be at least somewhat presentable. No such luck. I was about to give up when Mrs. Tanami walked up behind me with a brush and helped in my fruitless efforts to make my rebellious locks obey. We struggled with hair spray, gel, and any other amount of Tamaki's many beauty accoutrements. "This is hopeless." I threw my hands up in frustration with the situation. Mrs. Tanami blew out her cheeks a perplexed look on her face. An idea came to me and I dashed back to Tamaki's closet.

Within a minute I emerged holding my prize. A dark black Fedora perched atop my head making the wild points my hair was sticking out in look on purpose. I tilted it low over my eyes and smirked towards Mrs. Tanami. "Do I look dashing?" She laughed and nodded. "Quite. Now that you're dressed why don't we go get you some lunch?"

My stomach decided that now was the time to make itself known and growled loudly. Sheepishly I smiled up at her maternally smug look. "I think that sounds like a good idea." She chased me down the stair with a duster and led me to the kitchen.

The smell of warm soup and bread filled my senses and I was led to a small island in the middle of the kitchen. "You may either eat here or in the dining room. Our chef Mr. Tanami will have the meal finished in a moment." I settled onto a stool and smiled at her. "Is Mr. Tanami your husband?" She nodded. "Yes, we both work for the Souh family. I hate to leave you on your own but I have to finish cleaning. In three hours Tamaki's school lets out. When that time comes you can either ask Mr. Tanami to arrange for a ride to bring you there or he will give you directions should you choose to walk. Please enjoy your meal." She smiled and patted me on the shoulder.

As she left a large burly man came in from an enormous pantry carrying an assortment of spices. He nodded in my general direction and I returned the favor. In no time at all a bowl of warm potato soup was set before me with golden croissant on the saucer next to it. He poured me a glass of iced tea and settled down on the stool next to me with a similar meal. I grinned. "Tamaki requested this, didn't he?" Mr. Tanami glanced my way and nodded. He rose and eyebrow in a silent question.

"This was the one thing I could cook, and it was both of our favorites. I tried to teach him but he was no help in the kitchen." My silent companion acknowledged the fact with a small grin and an even smaller chuckle. Obviously he was a man of many words.

I had a pleasant lunch and then retired to Tamaki's room. After standing there like an idiot I remembered I had dropped my bag behind his door last night. Rummaging through the few things I had bothered to bring with me I managed to procure the book I had brought with me. Alice's Adventures in Wonderland kept me entertained until two o'clock rolled around.

It was two fifteen when I found myself standing at the gate on the drive of the Souh estate. I smirked at the guards who were manning the gate this lovely afternoon. As soon as they realized I was the same twerp from last night their pleasant and professional demeanor ceased and they went about their job in a very brusque manner.

"No hard feelings I hope." My smirk didn't earn me any points in my favor. The gate nearly clipped my rear end as they opened and closed it for me. _I have got to remember not to take this route without a witness present. _Feeling oddly pleased with myself for already having enemies after less than twenty four hours in a foreign country I made my way down the road in the direction Mr. Tanami's map pointed me in.

Whistling to myself I shoved my hands in my pockets and admired the entirely different atmosphere this place had. It was nice and warm outside and there were just enough clouds in the sky to keep me from having to squint in the bright light.

I had been walking for about ten minutes when I saw a van up ahead with a rather flustered man flitting around outside of it. Curious, I wandered closer. "No..no..nooooo! That Ootori kid is going to have my hide if I don't get there in time." He ran his hands through his dark hair, the perfect image of desperation. He brought his arm up to eye level and looked at his watch. "I only have a half hour! Oh I am so fired…Stupid VAN!"

He kicked a tire and then proceeded to jump up and down in pain. Clearly he was having car troubles. That name however rang a bell in my head. Where had I heard Ootori from again? Wasn't that one of Tamaki's friends? My curiosity had peaked so I stepped next to the poor fellow and tapped his shoulder. He jumped at my touch and then winced as he put his foot down to quickly.

"Excuse me, did you say Ootori? You wouldn't mean Kyouya Ootori would you?" The startled man nodded with a look of utter devastation on his face. "So you've heard of him. Don't get me wrong he's a great customer, but he has the money and business skills to wring my neck without coming within thirty miles of me. He has that much sway over anyone's boss. Like I said he's great customer and disappointing him now would leave me without a job." He sank to the ground clutching his head.

I nodded in the direction of the van. "What seems to be the problem?" He sighed and walked to the front of the vehicle and popped the hood. Sparks flew and a small puff of smoke came up from the engine. "I have no clue what's wrong with it and it'll take too long to call a mechanic. I am screwed royally." Leaning over hood I took a closer look.

"If you've got any tools with you I might be able to give you a hand here." He seemed to stall for a minute while his brain processed the information. As soon as the words made it into his cerebellum he jumpstarted and ran to get the tool box that the company put in the van. I took it and began pulling off my over shirt.

Leaning further down, I grabbed a flashlight from the tool box and peered in at the engine. "It looks like you've got a wiring problem and your battery cable's come undone. One of your sparkplugs is shot too. I ought to be able to fix you up if only temporarily to get you to the school. After that I suggest you go get this thing checked out." I watched out of the corner of my eye as the man literally did a jump for joy. It's hard to put down that kind of enthusiasm so I got to work right away. Lucky for him the delivery company he worked for kept a fully stocked toolkit with all of the necessities and even few on the nonessentials that every mechanic loves to have on hand.

After almost ten minutes of tinkering I had the van in nearly perfect working condition. "Okay, start her up!" I hollered towards the man, whose name was apparently Yuki. Yuki triggered the ignition and the van started up nice and smooth. She was purring like a kitten. "Sweet! Man, I owe you one. What's your name kid?" Walking over to the driver's side window I leaned against the door. "I'm Char, and I think I might collect on that favor now if you don't mind. I'm heading to Ouran Academy to meet up with my friend who's in the club you're delivering for. You mind giving me a lift?"

Yuki unlocked the passenger side door and I crawled in to the cab. We made small talk on the way to the school. Yuki worked for the florist that the Host Club frequented. Apparently this was only his second week on this route and was in the process of delivering fresh roses when his van decided to die on him. _Apparently I'm not the only one with rotten luck when it comes to times of desperate need._

We made it to the school with ten minutes to spare. Feeling nice I helped Yuki carry the boxes up to the club room. The roses were laid out in crates designed like coolers so as to keep them fresh. With Yuki leading the way we found ourselves standing outside the doors to Ouran Academy's third music room. Standing outside these doors I recalled the stories Tamaki had spent so much of last night filling my head with. I stepped forward and opened the door for Yuki, letting him to be the first inside. I mean, I had been paying attention when Tamaki told those stories. And if memory serves correct then I would much rather have a guinea pig to test the possibly dangerous environment before jumping headfirst into it. _Poor little Yuki, you where just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I hope you'll not hold me liable should anything bad happen…_

As it turns out the club members were too busy trying to get the bits and pieces necessary for their club sorted out to take any notice of the two extra people in their midst. Yuki led the way with me following behind him and his trolley of flowers. He had four boxes stacked on it. I didn't want him to have to make another trip so I had carried the last two for him. "Mr. Ootori. The roses you ordered." A tall raven haired youth with glasses that flashed solid white in the light walked forward to inspect the boxes as Yuki loaded them on an open table. He carried a black notebook and was making notes in it even as he counted and spoke.

"Very good, you're on time as usual. Let's see." He counted the boxes as they were being placed down. "I only see four boxes, the Host club ord-" Right before he was about to comment on the missing number of boxes I set mine down in the only empty spot. "Hmm. I see. What have we here?" The boy who was obviously Kyouya Ootori lifted his gaze from the flowers to look at me. His eyes raked over my person and somehow I felt rather exposed as he analyzed me.

Kyouya took the clipboards Yuki held out in front of him and signed for the flowers. "Thank you for your services." Yuki bowed and exited, waving to me as he did so.

The Ootori brought his gaze back to me and pulled out his note pad. He began flipping through notes. I had no clue what he was looking for so I waited patiently for him to finish. "I apologize. I am Kyouya Ootori, and you would be…" He left off his sentence waiting for me t finish, giving me a wretchedly fake smile as he did so.

"I'm Char, nice to meet you. If you keep that up your face will freeze like that you know." His façade of pleasantries faltered at my final statement and he surveyed me closer. I held out a hand for him to shake only to realize it still had engine grease on it. "Aww, crap. Sorry, I had to help Yuki fix his van a on the trip here. I haven't had time to clean up yet."

"I see. Is there anything in particular you came here for? Otherwise club hours don't start for another seven minutes." He paused and then finished rather curtly. "You don't look like you attend this school." My good natured grin reverted back to my signature rebellious smirk. "You would be correct. I'm here on request actually, so if you wouldn't mind…" I began walking past him further into the club room only to be stopped by a pair of ginger haired twins.

"Who's this Shadow King?" The two harmonized perfectly. Before he could answer I intervened. "I'm Char. I am to assume you two are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin?" It was more of a statement of fact than an actual question, but I was trying to be nice to big brother's new friends. "Yes. But how would you know that? You look like nothing more than a commoner to me." The draped their arms around each other's shoulders and smirked. _Challengers huh? I should probably play nice but…_

"And the two of you look like nothing more than a couple prissy rich kids with identity issues. But I'm not one to judge so if you would please be so kind." Again I attempted to walk around the offending strangers only to be stopped.

"Now that wasn't very,"

"Nice at all."

"Maybe we should teach you some manners." They harmonized again on their final remark before sidling up on either side of me. One draped his arms across my shoulders and the other snaked his around my waste. Both leaned in close to my ears. "I would mess with us if I were you boy. We like to play rough." Both were breathing on my neck and it felt very odd. I managed to maintain a bored facial expression, atleast that is, until Tamaki came over to see what was going on with a short effeminate looking brunette in tow.

"What is going on? Why are all of you over here?" He caught sight of the twins practically molesting me at that moment, though I doubt he recognized me. "What are you two devils doing to that poor child? Release him this instant!" I snickered under breath. "Bad dog; Drop it." I mumbled just loud enough for the twins to hear. They didn't much appreciate that and let go rather roughly. I was pushed to the floor. Never the one to pass up a good joke… "Good dog." They glowered at me and Tamaki rushed over to me, well. He rushed over to the poor boy that the twins had been assaulting.

"Are you alright?" I chuckled and lifted the brim of the hat so he could see my eyes. "Just peachy Tamaki." He squealed. Quite literally _squealed_. Next thing I knew I was being picked up and twirled around in sickeningly fast circles. "OH! My Char you came! Did your morning go well? You found everything alright? How did you sleep?" He began shooting off questions rapid fire and my head was starting to spin.

"Oi. Tono, you know him?" The twins from before stepped in front of Tamaki. I think it was in front, all I was getting to see was a blur of ginger heads and pink as I was spun. Tamaki jerked to a stop at their comment and I nearly fell to the floor. If it wasn't for Tamaki's death grip on my shoulders I would have. "Him? What do you mean?"

The entire room minus myself looked at Tamaki as if he had lost a few too many brain cells. "Him, they guy whose blood circulation you're trying to cut off." At that Tamaki let go rather abruptly causing me to pitch forward, right on to one of the twins.

_ Shoot!_ I crashed to the floor bringing the ginger headed teen to the floor with me. I landed on top of him in a rather… awkward position. Let's just say he was going to be the first to verify Tamaki's statement of my femininity. His golden eyes stared at mine, both of us not blinking. He turned to a color that rivaled his hair as he blushed in embarrassment. I tried to make light of the situation. "Nice catch, need to work on your landing though." I sat up and offered him a hand. Completely forgetting once again about the engine grease. "Yuck?" He stared at the black smudges on his hands.

"Crap! Come on, we need to get that off before it stains anything." I glanced back to ask Tamaki a question only to find him curled up in a corner in the fetal position. "I don't even want to know." Instead I look at Kyouya who appeared to be the one really in charge. "Do you have a sink somewhere we can use?" He pointed me towards a door in the back. Bumping the twin who I had 'greased' with my shoulder I made him lead the way towards the back room.

Once we were inside I motioned for the boy to wash up first. "You need to get that off before it stains your uniform. These are Tamaki's clothes so I don't give a care of I get them dirty." He blinked before grinning. "Tamaki's clothes? Is their something the King hasn't told us yet? I could have sworn he had the hots for Haruhi." I leaned against the wall next to the sink. "Funny. No, Tamaki's an old friend of mine. I just got in last night and kind collapsed at his house." He seemed put out that it was something as boring as that.

"So, which one are you?" He looked up, "I'm Kaoru." I watched his face and saw a subtle scowl after he introduced himself. "Liar. You're Hikaru aren't you?" This seemed to take him aback. "Why would you say that? You don't even know us."

"True. But you scowled when you said Kaoru, like you didn't want to be Kaoru. So either you guys really do have identity issues, or you're Hikaru and were planning on me not bothering to check. You don't like being mistaken for something you're not, do you Hikaru." He was really scowling now. He looked up from the water to glare at me. I stared at him looking very bored with my trademark smug smirk.

"So what? What about you? You stand there smirking acting as if this is all some game to you." I nodded. "It is." By know he had moved out of the way, so I started on the chore or removing the engine grease from my arms. He leaned over me as I worked. I ignored the desire to shove him as far away from me as possible.

"A game huh? Does that make us your toys?" He sounded honestly curious to know if not a little cynical. I shook my head. "More like puzzles or riddles. That sort of thing. Toys have a more intimate connection which suggests some kind of honest emotion is or ought to be attached." I reached for the towel only to have it moved. Hikaru was holding it away from me. I reached for it again only to have it pulled further away from me again.

"Give it." He shook his head. Not in the mood for this sort of thing I walked over to grab it from him only for him to drape it around his shoulders and wrap his arms around my waist. "Too bad for you then. I like toys. I think you're going to be by newest." He grabbed my hands and began drying them on the towel. My eyes narrowed as I looked up at him. "No." It was supposed to sound final, commanding. It came out like a question. His smirk deepened and he pulled me outside to the rest of the Host Club, tossing the towel onto the sink as he left.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow at our closeness but caught on to whatever mental message his brother was sending because all of a sudden they were back to position we had started in. Hikaru winked at me and then called over towards Tamaki's corner of woe. "Milord! Thanks for the new toy!" Kaoru followed suit. "She's rather adorable in a rough kind of way." The two of them purred and traced my collar bone with their noses. "I wonder how long it will take to train her Kaoru."

By now Tamaki had come out of his hidey hole and was being held back from attempting murder by a tall dark haired boy who I hadn't seen before. A cute blonde came hoping towards us. "Hi! I'm Mitskuni Hunninozuka! Everyone calls me Hunny though. That's Takashi, but everyone calls him Mori and this is Usa-chan!" He held up a pink stuffed rabbit that had beady little eyes. "Who are you?" I tried to turn my smirk into a grin, but the twins were making it hard to be nice with their antics. "I'm Char. A friend of Tamaki's" Hunny smiled but then seemed confused as he cocked his head to the side. "Char-chan. You wouldn't happen to be…gay would you?"

The twins snickered and I sighed letting my head fall forward in exasperation. Haruhi however, I'm assuming here that Haruhi was the brunette, came to my rescue. "No Sempai. Char's a girl who dresses more like a boy. Like me." _Score one for Char! I guessed correctly. Woot!_ "Ohh. That makes sense. So Char-chan, how do you know Tamaki?" Before I could answer, Kyouya walked up. "We'll have to get back to questions later. The club is about to start. Hikaru, Kaoru. Why don't you let her go until after club activities at least?" _Freedom!_

"We don't wanna." The two harmonized cheekily. "Very well then." The raven haired teen left me all alone in the clutches of these two. _Bastard_. "Looks like you're hosting with us today Char." Kaoru noted not all _that_ teasingly. His voice was ever so slightly lighter than Hikaru's I noted. Before I could think further on the subject I was pulled away to join the crowd of boys at the door. The twins maneuvered themselves so they each had their arms wrapped around my waist and their heads resting on my shoulders.

It wouldn't have worked if I had been shorter, but I was only an inch or two shorter than the two of them. But somehow I feel I'm done growing, and that these two are most certainly not. Tamaki found a way to steal my hands by positioning my self behind him in their line up. I rested my hands on his shoulders, his own larger one placed over mine. The rest of the gang crowded around us and waited. Slowly the doors opened up and the soft giggling of girls could be heard. In perfect unison the six boys and cross-dressing girl around me all said 'Welcome'. Thus began the end of what little freedom I thought I might gain coming to Japan, and the start of a whole new adventure I never could have hoped to ask for.

The Host Club was open for business.

**(A/N): Okay, so I was on a roll and did a pretty long chapter for you guys. I hope it was up to your standards. I added more humor in this one so I hope it didn't seem too cheesy. I liked it so that makes at least one of the four people who read my story happy. ; ) **

**Suggestions are **_**always**_** welcome and reviews are appreciated and cherished. Even if they are only one word they still bring a smile to my face and an annoying squeal of utter ecstasy to the ears of my poor deranged family. **

**With Lots of Love From Me to You,**

**-Rat**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): Okay, um WOW! I only have two chapters up and this story almost already has more hits than my Fruits Basket one that has seven chapters. Have I told you all that you guys are awesome? Anyways, I am going to try and work on my stories in a more timely fashion but I run on a sporadic schedule at best so as always, bear with me. On wards to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my sweet adorable Oc. Not that I would ever call her that to her face…**

****

3

The Ouran High School Host Club, a place where rich boys who have too much time on their hands spend their free time entertaining equally rich girls who also have too much time on their hands. This is the premise of my dear big brother's club. And I was being forced to experience their duties as hosts first hand.

"Hikaru, I thought you liked me the best." Kaoru pouted, his eyes watering as he looked up through his eyelashes towards his own older brother. Hikaru's eyes narrowed and a smirk that ought to be reserved for the bedroom took over his previously playful grin. _Please kill me now._ "Kaoru, you will always be my favorite." He grasped his chin with one of his hands. His other hand however was around my shoulders. He had situated himself between Kaoru and me at the beginning of the club and had aroused many squeals from the twin's fans.

Turning his head to look at me he slid his hand down my arm until it was resting in my hip. "But it's only fair that I let our new toy have some time of his own. After all, you get me all night long." At this Kaoru blushed on cue and then grinned cheekily. "Well then Hikaru, why don't you share?" _ I think my eardrums are going to burst._ The girls around us nearly fainted from lack of oxygen. I swear they were about to die once Kaoru help Hikaru pull me across their laps until my head was resting against Kaoru's chest and Hikaru had his hands draped across my lap.

These girls are nuts. I craned my head looking to Kyouya or Tamaki for help but received absolutely none. Tamaki was to busy entertaining the 'princesses' to notice and when I caught Kyouya's attention all I got was what I thought was a smirk and what I thought was a glare. I couldn't tell because the light hit his glasses, which made it impossible to see what he was looking at behind the lenses. I was brought back into the reality of my situation when I heard a timid voice squeak out a question.

"Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun, who is he? We were going to ask earlier but we didn't want to interrupt anything." She had chocolate colored hair and equally dark eyes that were swimming with curiosity. The other three girls sitting next to her nodded their heads; they also wanted to know who the mysterious newcomer was. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back against the armrest letting out a sigh. _I didn't think I looked that masculine, I didn't have this big of an issues in France. But then again I was working in Mr. Dresden's car shop and was in a tank top and greasy coveralls. And the guys back there could sniff out a female from a mile away._

When I opened my eyes, every one in our little seating cluster was looking at me. The girls trying to figure out the enigma before them, their cheeks dusted strawberry. Kaoru and Hikaru watched with small smirks, waiting for whatever story I was about to spin. _Here it goes…_ "My name is Char, Mademoiselles. Your King was a good friend of mine a long time ago, my brother even..." I glanced in his direction allowing a small smile on my features before returning my gaze to the females before me. "So when I came looking for him because of, "I stopped myself before I said anything too revealing. Now was not the time to spill your guts out Char.

Shaking my head I continued. "Well, I needed someone and Tamaki was always the first person that came to mind no matter where I was. So he has kindly opened his home for me and allowed me to share his family with him." I ended smiling crookedly at the girls. Their faces went from strawberry to tomato red and then they gushed. "Oh wow! You poor thing what happened?" Their eyes were wet with oncoming sympathy tears and out of instinct I sprung forward. I always hated crying. No matter who was doing it.

So I felt really bad having made tears, no matter what kind come to their eyes. _Tamaki is not good for my devil-may-care attitude. _"Shh, now don't cry. It's nothing you should worry your pretty little head over. Don't even worry about little old me. Darling girls such as you needn't bother with someone as terrible as me." I reached out to grab the hand of the chocolate haired teen in reassurance. I looked each of the other girls in the eye steadily until their tears and whimpers subsided.

The girl whose hand I had grabbed pulled my hand up closer to her to inspect it. Her innocent eyes widened as she noticed all of the calluses and scars covering them. The others leaned in as well as she squealed. "Char-san! Your hands, what on earth have you been doing?" I pulled it back and set it in my lap. Kaoru and Hikaru had allowed me to sit down like a normal human so I was a little more at ease. "Working. I worked as a mechanic in France. My mother is in no condition to work so I helped out as much as possible."

The twins leaned against my shoulders and arched their brows at me, looking the perfect mirror images that Tamaki had described them as. "Your mother is sick?" I rubbed the back of my head. "Yes," _Mental sickness counts right? _"She hasn't been her best ever since Dad left. But she's not deathly ill or anything so don't you girls even think about crying." I glared only semi playfully at the rich girls and they giggled. The twins wailed and threw their arms around me in mock sympathy. "Poor little Char had to work day and night to provide for his family. So noble!" They rubbed their cheeks against mine and I rolled my eyes. I didn't even bother fighting them off. I had a feeling that they were used to getting their way and knew I had no choice. Besides, maybe they'll get bored?...

Who am I kidding. I'm never getting rid of them. Might as well get used to it now. "I'm sorry ladies but the club will be closing shortly." Kyouya had stalked up behind us somewhere between planning world domination and organizing Tamaki's new daily schedule no doubt. The girls pouted at the thought but made to get up. I stood as well. If I was going t be considered a guy it couldn't hurt to be polite could it?

Though I wasn't aware of it, Tamaki must have wormed his way deep into my subconscious those years we were growing up. I now this because apparently the two us were pulling a Hitachiin. Simultaneously we both reached out for the hand of the 'princess' who had been the most timid, for me the chocolate maiden, for Tamaki a dark haired first year. We both bowed down and kissed the girl's hand that we had captures whilst murmuring in French. "Au revoir, Mademoiselles." The only difference was our finale. Tamaki flipped his golden hair out of his eyes and gave a princely smile. While I winked at my own second year through the fringe covering my eyes and bowed deeper as I stepped backwards.

My initial bow after I let go of her hand was indeed intentional. The second one however that I did when the other girls screamed about how noble or princely, or whatever other random nonsensical crap they were spouting was not. It was merely an instinct to duck when I hear that kind of sound. Because it used to mean one of the idiots working at the shop had screwed up and something was about to blow.

Mori-sempai and Kyouya had to herd the girls out like sheep before they could shut the doors. "Whew! That was one of our more hectic days; you're a natural Char-chan! Just like Haru-chan!" A hyper blonde attacked me in a hug giggling cutely. I patted him on the head and hugged him back. "I don't know if that is a compliment or not, but thanks Hunny-sempai." He giggled and went off to talk to Mori-sempai.

"YOU WERE SO CUUUTTEEE!" Yet another hyper blonde rushed me for a hug. This time I didn't have to even try and dodge, because two sets of arms wrapped around my shoulders pulling me out of Tamaki's path of destruction. We watched as he crashed into the wall that had been previously behind me. "Tono's right though. You were pretty good Char." Kaoru gave me a thumbs up.

"Yeah, it's settled then." Hikaru slid his arm down to my waist. "You're our new toy." Both boys grinned devilishly at me before looking sideways to Tamaki's crumpled form. At their words he seemed to slowly come back to our world. His head seemed to spin around like that creepy girl from, what was that movie? Doesn't matter, it was spooky. His eyes sparked and then he rushed us screaming a war-cry. "Get your hands off of my little SISTER!" The twins took that as their cue to run for their lives .The ginger haired duo ran all around the club room with a rabid blonde nipping at their heels.

"Oi vey, to think I willingly spent my childhood with him." I sighed and turned my attention to the only other person whose budget was more on my level. "So, you are Haruhi. Yes? I didn't get to chat with you earlier." I motioned towards the door. "Why don't we go for a walk? I would very much like to get to know you better. Tamaki has told me so much about you." Behind me I heard the running, crashing, smashing, and probably the utter wrecking of the third music room come to a halt. "I would like that. Your Tamaki's childhood friend?" I held out my arm to escort her to the door in a mock Tamaki like move.

"Char! Haruhi? What are you doing? What about me?" A crestfallen Tamaki scrambled towards us. The twins were close behind. "You're our toys. We're coming too!" Tai made to hug me and I tripped him with my foot. "Laissez-moi tranquille Tamaki." _Leave me alone Tamaki._ "Nous avons besoin de quelque temps de fille." _We need some girl time._

That seemed to shut him up, somewhat. He sighed. "Oui. Cest bien." _Yes. That's fine. _ He sniffled and retreated to a table to eat cake with Hunny-sempai. The twins cocked their heads to the side, looking upset with being left out of the conversation. I smirked in their direction and led Haruhi out the door.

They stood, Hikaru with his arm slung across his brother's shoulders. "She's not like Haruhi. She fights back." Kaoru observed as he watched the heavy oak doors close behind the retreating females. "Yes, but that's what makes it fun. Besides, messing with her gets Tono mad too. Between her and Haruhi, we won't be bored for a long time." The two smirked and returned to packing up to leave for the day. Meanwhile a raven haired teen had his own smirk. _She could be a valuable asset to the club;_ His eyes glanced at Tamaki who had let Haruhi go in record time that day. _For more reasons than one. But just who is she?_ Logging on to his laptop the dark haired, and by popular consensus dark _hearted,_ boy began to research his newest target. Nothing and no one was beyond his reach and this mysterious girl who could charm as well as Tamaki and had an air of mischief that could only be rivaled by the twins was not going to become the exception to the natural order of things.

"You speak Japanese very well for someone who had never visited before." Char was walking Haruhi home. The two where taking turns asking each other questions, only Haruhi seemed to be asking the majority of them. "Oui, I studied for years. As soon as Tamaki left and I had found out where he had gone to I began to read as many self help books as possible. Anytime a tourist came through the shop or I found anyone with even the most basic knowledge I would question and practice." I smiled at her. "Apparently it paid off." She smiled at me and pointed to the left. We turned and continued on our way to her apartment. "So you're staying with Tamaki-sempai?" I nodded. "I'm crashing at his place until I can get a job and can find somewhere to stay."

"Why don't you just stay with him though? He obviously doesn't seem to mind." Shrugging I bent down to pick up a stray newspaper. Flipping through I answered her, "I love him to bits, but I don't like owing anyone. But enough of that. Do you like working with the host club? Tamaki told me about your little adventures. I must say you are quite the brave lass to put up the lot of them." I grinned at her conspiratorially. "You know he likes you right?"

She slumped mid walk. "He says I'm his daughter. I don't think what you see as him liking me is anymore than 'Daddy' trying to show his affections." She managed to keep a passive face but I could see the scowl hidden behind it. "So you like him too then?" By now my grin was huge, stretching from ear to ear in Cheshire like proportions. She crossed her arms in front of her and turned her nose up. "He's my sempai. It alright for me to like him, we're in the same club after all."

_She is either really stubborn or really dense._ I skipped in front of her, cutting of her route. Leaning down so our noses were practically touching I narrowed my eyes at her. "Tamaki." All I did was say his name and I could see the wheels turning in her head. Her cheeks tinted pink, a light shade that wasn't nearly as gaudy as some of the fan girls.

_Stubborn it is then. At least she isn't head over heels rabid fan girl on him. I might have had to kill her then._ My grin turned smirk as was only natural in this situation. Haruhi tried her hardest to act like nothing had happened and that I hadn't found out her deepest, darkest secret. Maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration, but I felt it was necessary to portray the magnitude of the situation in her mind.

"You shouldn't do that to people Char; you're going to get slapped if you keep that up. And what was with saying Tamaki-sempai's name like that!" She was flustered now and was poorly attempting to cover it up. I slung my arm across her shoulder and pulled her along, continuing our trek. "Aww, I see why he fell for you Haruhi. You are just too cute. But I can assure you his affections are much more than simple father daughter type. He really likes you, and you like him too." She attempted to protest but I gave her a look that stated rather bluntly that if she even attempted to deny it she wouldn't get very far with me.

Slumping once again she nodded. "Alright, you win. I like Tamaki-sempai, if only a little bit." That last bit was tacked on for her sake, I disregarded it completely. "Now that you have come to terms with it, I must say I approve. You are just the right type of girl for Tamaki. And I think he'd pass as far as the right type for you. We've only just met of course, but Tamaki kept me up for hours last night telling me about your clubs little 'adventures'. I think I have a decent grasp on your personalities now."

She sighed and smiled at me. I grinned back and pointed towards then apartment complex before me. "Is this your stop then?" She seemed surprised we had already made it to her house. "Well then, I'll be off…" I turned around to try and retrace my steps and realized that with all of my wanderings and teasing and talking to Haruhi I had failed to actually see where I was going. _Maybe if I wander in that direction long enough I'll get lucky, Or maybe I'll find a bus stop and can ask for directions…_

"Char?" I was pulled out of my musings by Haruhi poking my shoulder. "Why don't you come in for some tea? I think my dad's home and I want to see if I can get some information to him before Kyouya-sempai rats me out." She had an impish grin all her own. "So that's how you get along with the twins so well? Haru-chan has a dark side." She laughed and pulled me up the stairs to her apartment.

When we reached her door she knocked on the door. "I'm home!" The door was open so she walked in taking her shoes off by the door. I mimed her actions and followed her into the living room. There was a clicking sound and we both turned towards the hallway. In came a long haired red head dresses in a very sharp light purple ensemble. "Oh Haru-chan! My dear daughter I missed you so much!" Said red head tackled Haruhi in a glomp style hug. "Nice to see you too Dad. Did you just get back from work?"

The red head stepped back holding Haruhi lovingly before her, wait, him? Did Haruhi just say Dad? "Yes, I had to stop in for a little bit but I have the rest of the night off so we can all kinds of fun together tonight!" It was then that he noticed me standing a couple of feet away trying to give Haruhi some space for family time between her and her, dad was it? I am so confused. Oh well, best to just roll with it.

"Haruhi, who is this?" He walked up to me and placed his fist beneath his chin in a thinking position. "Did you make a new friend?" Now he was circling me in a way that reminds me a little bit of the twins. "Nice bone structure, hairs a little wild but that shows individualism. He stepped behind me and grabbed my shoulders. "Not very broad but very strong. Average height," He tugged on my arm and I relinquished my hands from my pocket compliantly. He inspected my hands. "Rough, calloused, a hard worker. A lot of scars though, are you very clumsy dear?" I smiled in a host like fashion. He was blunt, I liked that.

"Not at all. But when you work with metal and are trying to maneuver small parts in even smaller places you tend to get hurt. Mechanics not the most glamorous job but it pays the bills." Haruhi's father, maybe, oh forget it. The _red head_ smiled brightly. "I like this boy Haruhi. I like him quite a bit. Maybe you can get him to scare off that terrible Souh boy who's been trailing after you like a lost puppy." He turned to me and whispered like a gossiping old women. "It is really quite pathetic. He spends every moment he can with her, and then trys to suck up to me the rest of the time. Not very manly at all."

I smirked. "I know the type, always trailing after the one thing they can't have with out a clue. Not the brightest bulb in the bunch is he?" He nodded. "If you said his name was Souh then I think I might actually know the boy." Before we could go any further with our plotting, Harhi cut or collusion short. "Dad, Char! Would you two be nice?"

I smiled and bowed low in Haruhi's direction. "As you wish princess." I winked at her and then dropped to one knee. "Your every wish is my command; I am but a humble servant before your dazzling beauty and brilliance. Let me not go into this harsh world with out your favor you dazzling creature. If only I have your blessings, then I have the world."

I finished with a flourish, grabbing her hand and kissing the back of her hand. After a pause I grinned in her direction. "How was that? I'm not quite sure I got the ending right, but it felt corny so I thought I was close at least." Her eyebrow was twitching, either in annoyance or in attempt to hold back laughter. It was hard to tell. Then I heard a howling very much like what one always pictures a hyena sounding like.

"You DO know him! Oh that was perfect!" Haruhi's father was on the floor rolling in laughter. It was long before Haruhi joined him. I sat back and chuckled along with them. When we finally could breath again Haruhi sat up and looked at me. "For someone who is friends with Tamaki, you tease him worse than the twins." I grinned and then Haruhi's father sat up with a jolt. "You're friends with that boy? A respectable boy like you?" His astonishment was clear, if not a little exaggerated in my opinion.

"Yes I do know Tamaki uh, um…." I left it hanging trying to remember if I was supposed to know his name or not. "Oh, my apologies. I'm Haruhi's father if you haven't guessed. You can call me Ranka, it's my professional name." I nodded. _Now it all makes sense. He's a Tranny! Ok, order has been restored in the universe of Char._

"Yes Ranka-san. I've known Tamaki for just about as long as I can remember. We grew up together in France. Actually though, I'm not a respectable boy like you say." He blinked at me. Haruhi decided to intervene. "Char is short for Charlotte, Dad. Char's a girl." I rubbed the back of my head in slight embarrassment as he gaped like a fish in my direction. "Sorry, it's kind of a game of mine. I like to see how long it takes people to get it right. Don't feel bad if you do though. I've gone weeks before people get it right some time."

He nodded and settled down. Haruhi turned back towards me. "You do a pretty good imitation of Tamaki. But if he started the host club after he left France, how is it you're so good at his hosting technique?"

"Who do you think he spent hours practicing on? He's always been the type that wanted to please the ladies. And he has always fancied himself a gift from god; he wanted to be sure he was doing his job of making sure every female he came across was left happy correctly. Unfortunately, I was the only female who he knew he could corner and practice those kinds of lines on for hours on end without taking him seriously and who would keep an unbiased opinion."

Ranka patted my shoulder in sympathy. Haruhi stood up. "I'll go start the tea then." I made to help her but Ranka waved me back to my seat. When Haruhi made it always into the kitchen he turned around to face me. "Char-chan, I have a question." I nodded and he continued. "Where are your parents?" My body stiffened a little but I forced myself to answer honestly.

"They're in France. At least, I know Mom is. Dad could be any where." Ranka nodded and leaned on the table, inspecting the wood work as he looked down. "So you came here alone."

"Yes. I'm staying with Tamaki until I can find somewhere to work and can afford a place of my own. He's going to protest, but I don't want to owe him anymore than I have to." Ranka nodded and then brought his gaze to meet my own. I had to force my self not to look away.

"What are you going to do about school then?" This was the question I didn't want anyone to ask me. With Tamaki I could always say I was on break or was taking classes on line. But with the Tranny before me who was staring at me like an actual parental figure, I was so screwed.

"Probably the same thing I've done for years now." I hoped that sounded better out loud than it had in my head. "Which would be what exactly Char?" Damn, it hadn't.

"Back in France, well. When Tamaki left my own life began to fall apart. My mother had worked for his mother as a maid of sorts. More of a caretaker than anything actually. When he left she moved in order to be closer to the hospitals she was receiving her treatments from. She didn't need us to help out anymore so we moved as well. Let's just say I like your neighborhood a lot better. You guys are like Tamaki's entire mansion estate compared to the hell hole we found.

Dad hadn't exactly been then best role model so not long after than he left off with some, I'll call her a 'dancer' to be nice. Mom didn't do so well after that. She'd always been a little weird, but she snapped. Went crazy in the literal sense. I didn't think she could work like a normal human being, but she tried for a while. Things weren't working out so well, so I quit school and took over. I haven't been involved in anything academic since then." I refused to meet his eyes. I clenched my fists in my shirt.

He let out a huff of air. He scooted over to sit next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I tensed but relaxed after a minute. It was nice to feel like I had a parent to look after me for the first time in years. "You poor thing. How young were you?" I tried to unclench my hands. They moved stiffly. " Fourteen. Mechanic was the only job that would take me. Mr. Dresden, my boss, let me work for less than minimum wage until he had decided I was competent enough to actually deserve full pay. He was always tough, but he was my saving grace."

Ranka rubbed my arm like my parents used to do when I was younger. Back when I could trust them, back when they didn't probably need anti psychotics. Haruhi walked out then. She looked at me with wide sympathetic eyes, and I realized she had heard every word. She poured the tea and sat on the other side of me, resting her head on my shoulder.

I don't know how it happened, but I already loved these people like I loved Tamaki. He was the only person I had ever cared about besides our parents. In this short amount of time, over a cup of tea even, I had added to my family. I shrugged out of their arms just enough to grab my tea cup. I held it to my lips and swallowed the surprisingly warm tea in order to try and bring my thoughts out of the sentimental and emotional time. Coughing a little I rubbed my chest hoping that they would mistake the reddening of my cheeks as a result of being oxygen deprived and not of embarrassment.

_I haven't been this obvious with emotions for years, I see Tamaki for not even a whole day and I'm already going soft_ "I'm not that bad off guys. Mom's well off because I haven't had to juggle school and work. And I'm really good at my job. I've managed."

Ranka sighed and it was Haruhi who spoke this time. "Managing isn't something a fourteen year old should have to do by herself." She took my now empty tea cup from my hands and set it on the table. "If you won't accept Tamaki's help, then will you let us help? Why don't you stay here with us? We can help you find a job if it means that much to you to work, and the apartments here don't cost all that much." I stared at her as she rattled on about the things they could do to help me.

I don't want to be a burden on anyone, the reason I came here was to check up on my friend and make sure he was happy, and then maybe find something to do. I was just going to stay a few weeks and then probably head home if I hadn't come up with something else for me to do by then. Now I have Haruhi and her father listing off ways they can help me find a life here. They were making it clear I would be more of a hassle if I didn't allow them to help. _If it will put their minds at ease…_

"Alright." Both Haruhi and Ranka stopped. "Excuse me?" "I said alright. It's clear I'm not getting out of this anytime soon and I have a feeling if I tried to leave as early as I had planned to Tamaki would throw a fit. Besides, I like it here." I smiled at them, feeling a little awkward.

"HOORAY!" I was tackled with a hug from Ranka. "Now my daughter has a girl friend! I'm so excited, and not only is she adorable but she can keep that wretched Souh boy from stepping out of line." Haruhi sighed, this time in annoyance.

"Dad, would you let go of Char, I think she's turning blue." Apologizing, Ranka released me. As I fell to the floor gasping ever so slightly Haruhi also gave me a hug. Hers was tamer than her father's. "It's going to be better here Char, just wait." I smile down at her and hugged her back. "Thanks for everything Haruhi." She looked up a little confused, but she let it go.

I let go and walked towards the door. Turning around I bowed low in thanks to Ranka. "Thank you very much. I should probably be going though. Tamaki is the worrying type and if I don't get back soon I'm never going to hear the end of it." Ranka waved from his seat on the floor and Haruhi showed me out. As she opened the door a pair of ginger headed twins fell to the floor.

"Hikaru? Kaoru? What are you guys doing here? Are you spying on us!" Haruhi growled at the two teens on the floor at her feet as they pulled themselves to their feet. I waved her back though. "My turn to help out, I got this." I grabbed them both by the ears and pulled them back out the door. Haruhi stood in the door way shaking her head at us.

I didn't let go until we had gotten to the very bottom of the apartment's staircase.

"...!" I threw them in front of me and then watched as they both grabbed for their by now bright red ears. "Hey! What was that for?" I was still getting the hang of which was which, but it sounded like Hikaru. "Yeah. That wasn't very nice." That was Kaoru fro sure. He seemed only a little angry; obviously he knew they deserved it. Hikaru on the other hand…

"Where did you get the idea that you could just run off with out telling us where you where going _Toy?"_ He stressed my new pet name while sneering at me. I sighed and walked past them. They stood shocked at being ignored before rushing to catch up with me.

"Where did you and Haruhi go off to?" Kaoru, I think. "A walk, then we stayed at her house for some tea and to talk to her father." I didn't look at him as we talked; I was busy trying to remember landmarks this time. "You were gone for three hours." Hikaru, definitely. He sounded accusing, like he didn't believe me. "Yes, we were."

He growled and then spun me around to face him. "It's rude not to look at people when you're talking to them." He had my wrist in his hand and his grip was rather tight. "I'm sorry, _Master._ Will you forgive me?" I looked at him fiercely, my tone dripping with acidic sarcasm. He paused at my tone but decided to continue his attack on my person. "Master huh? I could get used to that. I think you should call me that from now on Toy." I wrenched my hand back from him.

"What ever you say _Master_, If you'll excuse me…" I began walking off towards where I thought would lead me to Tamaki's place. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see them both standing there with their arms crossed. "You called?" They tsked their tongues and their arms encircled me. "What kind of master's would we be if we let our Toy walk home alone? She might get hurt or stolen." They held me in place, pulled tightly to their chests. I have been in a good mood and was not going to let these two hooligans blow it.

A sleek black Mercedes pulled up next to us and the driver stepped out and opened the door, ushering us in. I was pulled in with no regard for my personal feelings on the matter. They sat me on their laps sitting so close together I would have had to fight hard to get a seat of my own.

The two of them didn't talk as we rode. Hikaru stole my hat from me and set it on his head and Kaoru ran his fingers through my hair. Hikaru's hands snaked around my waist and he leaned forward to whisper in my ear. "Next time tell us where you're going." I tried to turn around and glare at him but found it would take more effort than it was worth.

"So is it because you care, or because you don't want to lose your newest plaything?" He smirked into my neck. "Guess." He was trying his hardest to get a reaction out of me. I wasn't going to let him win though, that would have been too much stroking for his ego.

"I promise not to run away or kill myself so Master won't get bored." Sighing I leaned backwards into them. I was tired which made no sense to me. I hadn't done anything all that physically taxing today yet I was more tired than I had been in months. _I guess it has just been on of those days. _

The tow of them shared a look. I could feel their heads move as I leaned backwards closing my eyes. They switched to each having an arm around me; Hikaru moved his arm so I could lie on his shoulder more comfortably. Kaoru placed an arm around my waist and continued running his fingers through my hair and across my scalp.

They were doing a very good job of lulling me to sleep. In a matter of seconds I was out.

Sometime latter I was being picked up and found myself looking around into an alien environment. My eyes were heavy and I closed them back, not caring where I was, the person who was carrying me was warm and soft and that was all that mattered. I felt myself going up stairs and I could hear the click of hard wood. Sometime later I was being set down on a warm plush surface. I tried to open my eyes again but a blanket was put over me and I succumbed to the darkness. Before I passed out I felt two warm kisses on each of my cheeks. "Good night Toy."

Meanwhile in the mansion of one hyperactive blonde boy…

"Kyouya! Take this seriously! She walked Haruhi home five hours ago, she must be lost or kidnapped or dying in some alleyway." Tamaki was pacing back in forth in his lavish bedroom fretting for his friend who was currently missing in action. "It isn't like her to disappear for hours on end without at least calling me!" He was practically screaming into the phone, holding it at arms length as he dramatically fell to the plush bed behind him.

On the other end of the phone Kyouya was rubbing his temples in an attempt to restrain himself from losing his cool. Sliding his glasses up the bridge of his nose he let out an exasperated sigh. "Has it even occurred to you to call Haruhi to ask her if Charlotte is still there? She may just have gotten caught up in 'girl talk' or something like it."

Tamaki stopped starring at his ceiling in complete despair. "Kyouya! You are a genius mon ami! Merci!" With that he rather unceremoniously hung up on his friend. As he reached to dial his daughter his phone began to ring in his hands. Startled he tossed it up into the air. "Ahh!" He fumbled it quite a bit before catching it as he fell over onto his perfectly sculpted face. Rubbing his chin he flipped open the phone.

"Hello? Who is this?" To say he was disappointed would be a slight understatement. "Yo boss. It's us." _The twins, what do they want?_ "Can I help you two?" He didn't want to be rude of course, but he was very anxious for his little Char.

"No, we thought you'd just want to know that our toy is spending the night with us." Tamaki nodded. "Alright that's fine, whatever. I need to make a phone call so I'll talk to you two tomorrow." There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. "Really? Cool. Night Boss." The twins hung up and left Tamaki staring at his cell phone. As he was flipping through his directory for Haruhi's number he paused. The twin's words were finally sinking in to his skull, past his golden locks and ounce of hair gel. _"We thought you'd just want to know that our toy is spending the night with us." _

Toy... Spend the night… The Twins!

"Hitachiins!"

**(A/N) Alright guys, that was chapter three. Can't wait to hear what you think. Oh and Konekoko, you are quite the epic person. Thank you for the help with the French, I am so thankful for your help. I like the one phrase you sent that you said was Host Clubish, it is perfect and can't wait to use it.**

**Thank you all for reading and possibly reviewing!**

**Lots of Love from Me to You,**

**-Rat**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): Okay, I'm late as always, which means I have not been abducted by aliens. I realized that I made so many grammatical errors in my last post and I am SO sorry for my incompetence. If I ever do something on schedule or correctly I've probably been possessed by an alter ego or another type of mind numbing parasite. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I promise to work hard on keeping things from sucking. Now for more in the lives of Char and The Host Club which by the way…**

**Disclaimer: OHSHC belongs not to me but to the ingenious mind of Bisco Hatori.**

**And we're off!**

****

4

When I woke up this morning I was warm. More warm than some one who always looses her blanket in the middle of the night should be when she wakes up. _Something is wrong, something is very wrong._ I opened my eyes and ran a hand through my hair as I assessed my situation. Foreign room, check. Over expensive furniture for my tastes, check. Twin devils on either side of me playing video games, check. Is it even possible for me to wake up normally for a change?

The twins hadn't noticed I was up yet, they were too absorbed in their Nintendos. Or is it Nintendi? I need caffeine. It is too early to be asking myself these questions. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep, stretching up and wrapping my arms around the demon on my left. He jumped and I heard the faint sound of a car crashing against a wall. It took every inch of my being not to wince visibly in sympathy. I had been a mechanic for too long not to have grown an attachment to vehicles of any variety.

"Oi, Kaoru I think she's waking up." The one I now knew to be Hikaru shuffled around and I took the opportunity to snuggle closer to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. _Phase two, success. In another minute I will have payback for having been woken up in a room other than my own for the second time this week. _Okay, so when I stayed with Tamaki I should have figured on waking up in a foreign room. I get that, but I am just not the type to enjoy waking up period. If it takes tweaking the facts a little to justify revenge on anything relating to mornings then so be it.

"I think she likes you Hikaru." Kaoru snickered form his seat on my right. I felt the bed bounce as he turned to face the two of us. "Hmm, good master. I love you…." I trailed off sleepily. I felt Hikaru freeze up underneath me. "Did…Did she just say…" Kaoru shut his video game and threw it at the foot of the bed. They leaned in closer to me and I could feel their breath on the back of my neck as I cuddled up against Hikaru. "He-he, silly Master. Of course I love you too. I always love…" I paused and I felt them both lean in closer. "I always love…" Closer still.

"I always love when people wake me up at any ungodly hour in the morning after having abducted me in my sleep." I dead panned, snapping my eyes open in a blank stare. "Oh crap." The two synchronized as they attempted to escape my wrath. "Oh no you don't!" I reached backwards to grab Kaoru by the neck of his pajama shirt as I pushed Hikaru off the edge of the bed. We all fell in a heap on the floor, me on top of Hikaru, and Kaoru on top of me straddling my waist. I was pinned in a Hitachiin sandwich, and even that couldn't derail my wrath at having been thwarted by a morning yet again.

Growling I leaned in close to Hikaru, our noses practically touching. "What the hell is going on _Monsieur? _I have a general all purpose loathing for mornings normally, please tell me why you decided to make me dislike this one in such a _special_ manner?" Hikaru gulped before trying to match my glare. "You fell asleep in our car. We were closer to our place than Tamaki's so we figured we'd be gracious masters and let our toy spend the night. You should be thanking us." He sounded annoyed and used his free hand to poke me in the nose. I heard a nervous laugh from on top of me.

"Yeah Char, and besides. Tamaki would have freaked out and kept you up all night if we had brought you home. We were only trying to be nice. If you want us to be mean though…" Hikaru picked up where Kaoru left off. "We could always tell him all kinds of things that happened last night." His grin was sickly sweet. I snarled. "You're bluffing." Hikaru smirked, he had the upper hand now. "Yes, but do you really think Tono is gonna know that?" _Damn, he's got me there. _

I flipped around so I was laying on Hikaru and facing Kaoru who had been trying to free himself. I released my grasp on his collar and he scrambled backwards so he was hovering over us. "Fine, you win. I want food." Kaoru stared at me funny before standing up and offering me a hand. Hikaru groaned and sat up as I was removed from his person. "You're bony Char. Why can't you be more comfy?" I brushed myself off and cocked an eyebrow at him. "I'm so sorry for inconveniencing you. If you would be so kind as to feed me I might actually mean that too." He laughed and stood up. "Watch it toy, or we'll stuff you in our toy box with our other playthings." They poked me in the fore head as they laughed. "I'll keep that in mind, now feed me. If you don't take care of your toys they don't last very long." My sentence was punctuated by a loud growling sound.

The twins both stopped laughing and we all leaned down to stare at my stomach. "Now, now, no need to be rude. Patience is a virtue." I scolded my stomach. The ginger headed fiends both blinked at my reprimand before laughing and scooping me up in their arms. "Such a silly toy. Let's go feed her!" I was hauled off down the stairs and through several hallways. I was dizzy and had no clue where in the world I was by the time we reached the dining room. A fashionable woman was sitting on the end closest to the door. She looked up at our entrance. "Hikaru? Kaoru? Haven't I told you not to torture people this early in the morning?"

"Sorry Mom. This is Char! You met her last night but she was unconscious then." I waved half heartedly at the pretty woman who by some freak accident of nature had spawned these two demons. She smiled warmly at me. "Hello dear. It's always nice to meet a friend of the boy's. Why don't you sit down?" I didn't have much of a choice. Hikaru and Kaoru pulled out a chair and plopped me down in it forcibly before taking the seats on either side of me. A myriad of servants practically materialized carrying trays that wafted sweet and delicious aromas through the air. The boys leaned on my shoulders and I stiffened, aware that their mother was watching this spectacle unfold.

"We weren't sure what you would want, so we made our favorites." I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing at the thought that these spoiled brats had _made_ anything. They each leaned over to uncover a dish. Mountains of pancakes and waffles drowned in brightly colored syrups and topped with fruits and butter. There were other smaller dishes as well that were bound to be more exotic, but I decided to stick with what I knew to be edible. Twin on the left grinned and leaned forward to pull the dish closer to us. "We figured a commoner like you would want something simple."

"If this is simple Kaoru then I really don't think I want to see fancy." As I pulled the cutlery towards me I heard the chink of Mrs. Hitachiin coffee cup as it settled less than ceremoniously on its saucer. I glanced up to see a startled look on her face.

"You can tell my boys apart? They haven't even brushed their hair yet so you couldn't have been looking at their parts." The astonishment was clear on her face and the room suddenly became tense. _Awkward. _I pushed the bite of pancakes I had been planning on stuffing into my mouth around the plate as I answered her. "Um, yes. Only when they talk though, I'm not good enough to be able to tell them apart with out any effort after only two days. I'm not psychic." I looked up feeling embarrassed for some reason I couldn't comprehend as I sheepishly plopped the food into my mouth.

She stared for another moment before shaking her head and smiling softly. "Well it's about time. I heard that their friend Haruhi could, but I always hoped more than one person would be able to." She turned her attention to the twins. "Be nice to her boys. If you let this one get away or do something foolish I may have to deal with you myself." With that she stood up and began for the door. "You'll have to excuse me I have business to see to. Have a nice day kids!"

We waved as she left and I focused back on my food. Because I had fallen asleep in the car I had missed dinner the night before and was famished. I had downed five pancakes and multiple varieties of fruits and berries that I'm not sure I knew the names to. Hikaru and Kaoru ate their food in a much calmer fashion and smirked as they watched me eat. "You'd think you never ate a day in your life. Do they not feed their commoners in France?" Hikaru jeered as he nibbled on a strawberry covered in syrup.

I managed to reply between bites, "I haven't eaten since that snack I had at Haruhi's yesterday. I had lunch at Tamaki's and I didn't eat anything more than peanuts on the trip here. I have been deprived of food and proper sleep, do not mess with me my good sir." I waved a fork at his nose, a bite of pancakes attached to the end of it. He leaned forward and ate it right of my fork causing me to pout.

"I was going to eat that." I mumbled pathetically before returning to finishing the mountain of pancakes before me. Kaoru laughed at me as I frowned at the plate in front of me which had magically been cleared of its contents. "We could get you more food if you would like…." I looked up at him hopefully but by the grin on his face, I realized there was most certainly a catch to this offer.

Hikaru leaned back in his chair and draped an arm over the back of mine. He looked at his brother and they shared a conspiratorial wink before continuing with their proposition. "We promise to feed you very well if you come to school with us."

Damn. "Nope, sorry, I refuse. I have to go find work and talk to Ranka about getting an apartment. Only reason I'm still here is because I was hungry and when I feel you owe me I have no qualms with being a free loader." Their Cheshire grins faltered and they leaned on the table looking at me thoughtfully.

"That's what you were talking to Ranka about yesterday? We could only hear bits and pieces through the door. It didn't all make sense. Why don't you just stay with Tamaki?" They weren't being sarcastic and they looked honestly curious. I decided to give them the benefit of the doubt. "I wouldn't want to be a burden to him. I hadn't meant to stay with him from the beginning, I was going to get a hotel, but the fates were against me and I didn't have enough cash and it was way to late for me to be prowling around looking for a hotel. Besides, I haven't met the rest of his family, and if they are the type that will make a mom trade her own son then I know they wouldn't approve of him having friends like me around. Besides, I hate taking hand outs and pity offers."

The two of them nodded and looked at their feet. "How long have you known Milord?" I chuckled at the memories their question provoked. "Tamaki and I grew up together. My mom was his mother's maid before she met Tamaki's dad. I was born a year after Tamaki was. His mother is quite possibly the kindest person on the planet so while my mother and father worked for her I spent just about every waking moment with Tamaki and her. She was like my second mother. Possibly more like a first mother. He's my big brother." I smiled to myself. I looked up to see the twins frowning to themselves.

"What, you don't believe me? What's with the long faces? I didn't personally insult you at all that time." The looked up at me and muttered, "How come Milord never talked about you if you two were so close?" I sighed and stood up. "Tamaki gave up everything he knew for his mother's sake. He started a whole new life here and it was most likely his plan to try and distance himself from his past so as to make it easier on everyone, including himself. Don't feel like he doesn't trust you or something. He just isn't the type to freely give out his history to everyone." I cast a look over my shoulder at them. "So quit moping and get ready for school. You have tomorrow off because it's the weekend, its best you go ahead and get it over with."

Hikaru stood up and stood in front of the doorway, blocking the exit. "Hikaru, move. I have to go find Ranka so we can discuss business." Kaoru moved to stand with his brother. "You're just being a stubborn toy. You're coming to school with us, business can wait." _Did they not hear a single word I said? _"We already told you we heard what you we're talking to Haruhi about. We didn't hear everything, but we heard enough to know you haven't been to school in ages. You're coming with us whether you like it or not." I threw my hands up into the air in frustration. "I told you I refuse. I will not waste my time at school. I have to go to work." I pushed past them into the hallway. I made to turn only to have them wrap their arms around me. "Nope, we don't think you do. Look at it this way…"

Hikaru placed his lips right up against my ear and his brother mirrored his actions. "If we were to tell Tamaki,"

"You'd be forced to go,"

"And not only that,"

"He'd do everything in his power to make up for those years you've been skipping out."

They had me. I gazed wide eyed at the hallway before me, not seeing anything except the horrors that would come to pass should Tamaki find out. Cringing I slumped in their hold. They cheered and dragged me back up to their room at a dizzying pace. They set me on their bed as I melted into the mattress. I had dreaded this. I had thought about going back to school before sure, but actually doing it? I had been gone for too long. I knew I wasn't an idiot, but I won't lie to myself and say I was all that smart either. I had always been the one with the common sense and practical notions. I had left all of the text book and number kind of knowledge for Tamaki.

Going back now would spell my disaster. Unfortunately the twins were most certainly not taking no for an answer. "You can't just drag someone to school and make them learn. They don't like free loaders coming in, especially in a school like yours." Nothing, they moved about in their closets rummaging through drawers and past hangers. "I'll just get kicked out." That didn't work either. "You guys are really serious about this?" Two heads poked out around the door of their massive closet. "Yes we are, now stop complaining. Here, put this on." A soft bundle went sailing through the air and smacked me in the face. I pulled it down to examine it. A pair of charcoal cargo pants that were in much nicer condition than the ones I was currently wearing, along with a dark blue t-shirt with a design of vines crawling from the right shoulder to wrap around a cross. It complimented my jewelry nicely which I had refused to remove. I never took my necklaces off, not if I could help it.

"Catch!" I was clipped in the ear by a pair of nice boots that were thrown at me. Following it was a dark grey zip up sweatshirt like vest. I groaned. "What is this, Charlotte Barbie?" They stepped out of the closet fully dressed in their pristine Ouran Academy uniforms.

"Duh, now get dressed,"

"Or we'll do it for you."

I jumped up and ran for the bathroom. I didn't doubt them for a minute and would not be humiliated by them any more than was necessary. They called through the door, continuing our previous 'conversation'. "Your full name is Charlotte?" Sounded like Kaoru to me, but I couldn't be sure. "Yep, Charlotte Rouge, but nobody but Tamaki ever calls me Charlotte. Not even my Mom." I had to sit down to lace up the clunky boots. "You said your mom was sick. Was that a story for the girls?" I laughed. "Yes and no. She's clinically insane. I had to work to pay the bills, meds, food, that kind of stuff because she can't work or she might end up killing someone, or deciding to run a karaoke strip bar or something in the middle of a legal business." I shuddered at the memory. On her last day as an actual working mom I had been called to come get her because she had started to sing Shania Twain in the middle of her employer's kitchen whilst dancing around with a colander on her head while wearing a curtain as a toga. It was not a pretty sight.

"But I can't afford to have her committed and somehow I don't think I could bring myself to inflict that kind of torture onto anyone who worked at an asylum. She's an alcoholic too. I figured I'd leave that off for the girls though, doesn't have near as nice a ring to it as sickly mother." Tripping over my feet as I stood up I slammed my face against the door. Cussing I opened it to see both of the ginger headed boys smirking at me.

Looking bored as could be I rubbed my forehead. "What? I'm not used to these boots." They just rolled their eyes and pulled me towards the door. I braced myself against the frame. "Are you two sure there is no way I can talk you out of doing this to me?" The shook their heads. "Not a chance, lets get going or we'll be late." Hikaru nearly yanked my arm out of its socket when he began his mad dash for the front door. Fearing for my life I grabbed on to the nearest thing for support which just so happened to be poor Kaoru. Slithering like a snake, a snake that was having a seizure, we wound or way through the various hallways and stairways to the front door where a limo was waiting to deliver us to school, or as I like to refer to it. My own personal nightmare.

"I hate you two." They laughed loudly. "We love you too Toy." Both of them leaned in to peck me on the cheek, making me roll my eyes and try my hardest not to let my blush show through. They may be utter twits, but even I can't deny that they're gorgeous. I don't think they believed my act for a minute though because they just laughed harder and dragged me to my doom. Somehow I know this is not going to end well.

We rolled up in front of the giant building that was more castle than school. The twins had to literally drag me from the car. "I don't want to go! Just leave me alone already! I'll do anything but this; just don't make go in there." My fingers slipped and I went tumbling to the ground, eating sidewalk. Twin 'oh that had to hurt's could be heard over the gasps and giggles from the females walking into the building. The other male students just shook their heads and kept on walking.

I sat up and glared at the two of them. "Don't look at us like that. If you had obeyed like a good toy that never would have happened." Now, I had woken up much earlier than I would have liked to and I still wasn't used to the time change. I was being forced to come waste time at their prissy school and not only that, these two were getting on my nerves. So personally I feel that they deserved what was coming to them completely.

"I'm going to kick your pansy asses!" Screaming a war cry I lunged forward. They ran away screaming something about a rabid commoner and for Tamaki to come save them. I chased them throughout the front courtyard, and past the multitude of fan girls that were whispering to each other in both concern and amusement.

"Who is he?"

"Why is chasing the twins around, he might hurt them!"

"Does it really matter? He's so gorgeous."

I was only vaguely aware of their words as I had my sights set on the twins. They led me into the building and I was forced to blindly follow them throughout the building. My killing intent was engaged and I had eyes for nothing else. "Get back here you good for nothing demons! I'll show you how to behave!"

They screamed and ran even faster. They turned a corner and I grabbed the wall and swung around only to crash into another solid structure. "Takashi? What was that?" _Ow, that hurt like hell. What the crap was, wait. Takashi?_ "Hunny-sempai?" I looked up from my place on the floor to see a tall dark haired senior with his more adorable counterpart attached to his shoulders looking down at me. From my place on the floor I came to realize just how tall Mori really was. "Char-chan? What are you doing here? School is still going on and club doesn't start for a long time." I sighed and sat up from the floor only to see my newest nemeses peering behind the giant senior's colossal frame.

"You!" the evil intensity with which I spoke caused them to cling to Mori's blazer sleeves and cower behind him. "Mori-sempai, would you be kind enough to move out of the way? The twins and I have business to attend to." I made a lunge for them hissing as I reached around Mori only to have a hand grab me by the collar and suspend me in the air like a scolded kitten. "No." It was all he said, but the way he said it made it clear that his word was law. "Damn it." I cussed and folded my arms in front of my chest, sulking as Mori lifted me so I was eye level with him and Hunny. "Char-chan? Why are you trying to kill the twins?" Hunny crossed his arms and looked at me expectantly. If I hadn't been suspended in the air by his cousin and if I hadn't spent a whole night listening to Tamaki tell stories about what the little blonde was capable of I might have found his appearance comical. All I felt now was like a kid about to be put in the corner for time out. "They're being mean to me. They kidnapped me and made me sleep with them and won't let me leave."

I have never sounded so pitiful in all of my life. Hunny snapped around to look at the twins who had slowly been trying to inch away from the scene that was unfolding. "Hikaru, Kaoru, is that true?" The change was instantaneous and left me with whiplash. What was once a cutesy senior was now the spawn of Satan with an evil glare that could rival Kyouya's. The ginger headed duo gulped and stopped moving, frozen stiff like statues. "Um, Hunny-sempai. Its not entirely not true, and it's not completely a fact either so…" They turned to run away only to be stopped by the real demon lord. "Kyo…Kyouya-sempai? What are you doing here?"

The raven haired youth looked at them in a calm manner, nothing about his features betraying any hint of what he might be thinking, feeling, or plotting. His eyes drifted to me still dangling from Mori's vice like grip. He hadn't put me down yet, probably because he was convinced I'd kill them. I can't say I completely blame him either. The light from a nearby window flashed against Kyouya's glasses and made it impossible to see behind them as he spoke. "The better question is what you are doing here. I came because I heard the strangest rumors of you two being mauled by a rabid commoner armed to the teeth and screaming war chants. From what I can see Char is neither armed to the teeth or screaming war chants. So why don't you explain what you did to put _him_ in such a bad mood as to chase you throughout the building?"

He stressed the fact that I was male in his phrasing, which made me wonder about ulterior motives. It was clear to me that this boy was the type to have a hidden agenda. But why on earth would I have to be a guy? I was most likely over reacting and he was just trying to keep the fact I was female from reaching their guests so as to cut down on confusion. There were people milling about on the fringes of our territory, but by some unspoken rule they gave us a wide berth. Kyouya probably just wanted to keep them from over hearing anything that could be used against the club. But that didn't mean I was completely wrong either…

Hikaru stretched, going for nonchalance as he replied. "We didn't do anything wrong. He was going to be bored all day so we thought we'd take Char to school with us, seeing as he hasn't been in a couple of years and all that. We were only trying to take care of our newest toy." Kaoru draped himself over his brother's shoulders so he could get a better look at me dangling above them. "We only want what's best for him. But all he wanted to do was go job hunting and ignore Milord's gracious hospitality."

I'm going to kill them, that is all there is to it. They are going to die a painful death. I told them one stupid thing as an act of faith, I gave them the benefit of the doubt and now this happens. "Char-chan, you've been skipping school?" Hunny turned his attention back to me, no longer demonic. Now he was worse. He was disapproving. It was like looking at Tamaki's mom after she had seen me punch him for trying to put me in a frilly dress. I had to control the urge to groan. "No, I wasn't skipping." I swallowed hard as I felt the senior's eyes on me. Hikaru and Kaoru leaned against a wall watching everything unfold. They were probably relishing in the chaos they were brewing. Before I could continue though I heard the pounding of running feet from around the corner. "I think they said they wen- Kyouya! Good I found you all. I heard some maniac was chasing the twins. Naturally I had to go make sure Haruhi was safe before coming her-Why is Mori-sempai holding Char like that?" Tamaki looked about flustered with an equally flustered and out of breath Haruhi at his side. She looked up at me and arched an eyebrow. I waved and shrugged before sighing. _Great, the whole gangs here. What great luck I have! If only I could get a refund for this talent for sarcasm and exchange it for something useful like good karma or something?_

Kyouya cleared his throat and tapped a pencil against the back of his notebook. At the sight of official host club matters and Kyouya's business face the hallway cleared of what few stragglers were left. "To sum up for you Tamaki, the twins forced Char to come to school with them today, they decided she couldn't leave, and she was not at all thrilled with that idea. She chased them and ran into Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai. Mori-sempai must have assumed she was going to hurt them and resolved the situation." Tamaki nodded along with the explanation. When Kyouya finished his brief recap Tamaki turned to the twins. "What exactly where you two thinking?"

Hikaru became defensive at Tamaki's harsh expression. "What? We're the bad guys for wanting to help her out? We thought she should come to school instead of wasting her time looking for some commoner's job. She's skipped the last-" I snapped. "Hikaru! Shut up! You don't have any right to go around saying things I told you idiots in complete confidence. Why the hell did I ever trust you?" I snarled at him and lunged only to swing helplessly in Mori's grasp. Mori lowered me to the ground but kept a firm arm around my shoulders restricting my movements.

"I don't have any right? What good are you doing yourself by not telling him? I thought you said you cared about him, that he was your brother? You want to hurt him by lying to him like that!" Hikaru hissed at me, we may have been almost the same height, but somehow he felt a whole foot taller than me.

Yes, Tamaki was my brother, I had said that. I hadn't realized what Hikaru would think of that when I told him. He has his own views on brotherly relationships obviously, and what I was doing by trying to keep the truth from Tamaki was something that Hikaru would never even think of having to do for Kaoru. "It'd hurt him more to know. No one would have bothered if you had just left it alone. I've done fine as I have been but now you have to go and mess everything up. He _never_ was supposed to know, because no one was supposed to tell him. But I don't have much of choice now do I?" I growled at him, my hair falling into my eyes making me blink. Something must have gotten in my eye because I could feel them watering up, there was no way I was crying in front of this jack ass. I reached up to rub my eyes as quickly as possible only to have a hand stop me.

I followed it up to the face of its owner. Tamaki looked at me with that same new expression he had worn the first night I had found him here. This was the commanding Tamaki, the Kingly Tamaki. "Charlotte Rouge, you are hiding something from me, oui?" I nodded, turning my eyes back to the floor. "Will you tell me what it is that has you fighting with the twins and keeping secrets from me?" I opened my mouth but no words came out. I should tell him, too much had been revealed for me to just leave him in the dark, but I couldn't form the words. I was scared. Scared of what he'd say. He'd be angry with me, he wouldn't like my decisions. He'd think I was an idiot and would yell at me. The possibilities where endless and all of the ones that came to mind we're equally grim. I was choking on the words, and trying to hold back tears. I hated crying, of any kind. Especially when it was me who was doing the weeping.

Haruhi must be an angel undercover because she saved me from having to answer the question myself. "Tamaki, Char dropped out of school. She's mad at the twins for making her come her today because she quit to school to help her mother. She's been working as a mechanic instead of attending classes since she was fourteen." Tamaki gaped at Haruhi and I stared at the marble tiles the coated the hallway floors. "Haruhi, how do you know that?" He glanced from my pained expression to Haruhi's blunt one. "Are you joking, tell me you are." She held his gaze evenly. "No I'm not joking. Yesterday when she walked me home we talked. Dad was worried about her and asked her about her life. She told us." She didn't flinch, she just looked at him. Tamaki shook his head and then gave me his full attention.

I felt Tamaki's hands try to turn my face towards his. Mori let go and Tamaki moved in front of me. "Look at me Charlotte." I slowly tilted my head so I was looking at his face through the corners of my eyes. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" He sounded exhausted. _He's disappointed._ "Cause', I'd knew you'd be mad at me." I shuffled my feet against the ground and tried to remove his hand from my face. He wouldn't budge so I glared at him, meeting his violet eyes that were so full of weary emotion; I had to bite my tongue before I did something stupid like cry. "Char, tell me why would I be mad at you? I never stay mad at you." I chuckled darkly and wrenched away from his grasp successfully this time. "That's what I'm afraid of! It doesn't make sense. I'm an idiot that screwed up. I quit school and have spent my life fixing cars in a musty garage trying to pay the bills and trying to scrounge up enough money for mom's meds and alcohol. I should be a disgrace, there has to have been something better I could have done. It's too late to change anything but still I knew that the minute you found out you'd try to make up for it somehow just like you always have. I don't need to feel better about something like this Tamaki. I've accepted the fact that I barely managed to get by, that I could have done so much better for Mom and everyone. The last thing I need is some one trying to fix my mistakes for me."

I coughed to clear my throat and rubbed my eyes fiercely to stop the cold trail of tears I knew were fighting to fall. I looked at him pleadingly. I had just come to check up on him, the last thing I had wanted was for him to be the one taking care of me yet again. "I made my mistakes, and I've fixed what I could as best as I could. I don't need to have to worry about intruding on your own life and screwing things up for you like I did for me. I mean I never even meant to stay, I made arrangements so I could but I never thought I would and… and…" I never got to finish, or maybe I did finish because there wasn't much else I could say. Tamaki just scooped me up and held me against his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair and made a soft shushing noise. I didn't want to cry, I fought hard but a few rebel tears slid down my face to bury themselves in the expensive fabric of Tamaki's uniform. I clung to him like I had when we were younger and I was nothing more than a stubborn girl who didn't want to admit she was afraid.

That's all I ever had been too. I had been scared of so many things but too stubborn ever to admit it. It didn't matter if it was being afraid of the dark, or of being lost. When I was younger I would just get stock stiff still and my mind would go blank when I was truly frightened. I'd just stare and try my best to get past it but in the end I'd be stuck, helpless against my own fears. And no matter what it had been Tamaki who would comfort me and encourage me. He would hold me like he was now and tell me I wasn't alone. It was all it ever taken. All I ever needed was to know I had someone I could lean on. I hadn't had that. Not when I had needed it most, and because of that I had spent all of those years stumbling through the motions trying to make it look like I knew what I was doing. I was all alone and had to learn how to move again with out my brother being there to guide me. I was scared of failing, and I was scared of disappointing him. I was scared he would be sad I couldn't handle one fear on my own without him being there to hold my hand.

"I'm so sorry Tamaki. I'm so sorry. I was too stubborn just like you always said and…and I didn't know what I was doing….I was only fourteen and I had to make all of those decisions…and I screwed up so many of them." He ran a thumb across my cheeks, wiping away the rebels. "Shhh, you're not alone Char. I promise." He smiled a genuine smile at me and I knew things could really be okay.

He grabbed me by my shoulders and held me out in front of him. "Charlotte, you aren't going to like this one bit. But the twins were right." I scowled but Tamaki narrowed his eyes at me so I dialed it down a notch or two for his sake. "Their methods were wrong but they were right. You need to go to school. I'll arrange things with Dad so as to enroll you here. I'm sure he can manage an exception for you, he always did think you were cute." At that I had to roll my eyes. I only had a couple memories of Tamaki's father, but the ones I had were good ones. He had always seemed so silly to me but he was always very nice.

"Why don't you go home for today. I'll arrange a limo to pick you up. You can come back for club if you feel like it later. We can probably have things ironed out by then." I nodded. Hikaru and Kaoru stepped forward towards me. I flinched and Tamaki turned at them. "And you two, you leave her alone. Unless you're being nice I don't want you near her again. Do you understand me?" They crossed their arms and looked at him defiantly. "Why are we in trouble?" Tamaki growled and began to lunge at them but Kyouya materialized behind him and smacked him on the back of the head with his notebook.

"Even if you were trying to help, you've caused more trouble than it is worth. You need to apologize." Hikaru began to growl but Kaoru held him back. "Fine. You're right Kyouya." Hikaru looked on in alarm as his brother walked over to me. "We're sorry Char. We just wanted to help." I looked in his amber eyes and saw something I had missed before. He truly was sorry, not for dragging me here. Not for making me come to school or for forcing Tamaki to become fully aware of my situation. No, he was just sorry for making my morning hell. I glanced over to where Hikaru was watching, fuming ever so slightly at having been ordered to apologize for doing what he felt was a good thing. But no matter how mad he looked, when he caught my eyes looking at him, I could see the same apology written in his eyes. I sighed. These too really thought they were doing the right thing, I guess I can't be mad at them for caring.

"Fine, you're forgiven. It wouldn't do me any good to be mad to my masters when there is no way to get rid of the two of you." They quit fuming. Kaoru smiled in front of me and pulled me close to him before dragging me off to his brother. "Aww, she's such a cute toy Hikaru! Don't you think so?" Hikaru smirked triumphantly as I rolled my eyes and tried to keep the smallest of grins from forming on my lips. They were idiots, but they cared. I was used to hanging out with the mentally ill and other misfits, how much different could these people be from them?

"If only she wasn't so stubborn then she might even be adorable." I snapped at him with my teeth and they both chuckled. I twisted to look at Tamaki, expecting an over protective argument or for him to start fussing at me to stop play right into their hands. All he did however was look on with a contented smile on is face. Kyouya cleared his throat and the moment was lost as all attention was brought to the bespectacled boy.

"Classes will be beginning shortly. If she is going to leave she will have to do so soon. Unless of course she wishes to be useful that is." He flipped open his notebook and began to turn away. "Hold up Glasses. What do you mean 'wishes to be useful'?" I peeled my self from the twins to stand in front of him, hands propped on my hips. He looked down at me from his height and gave me a thoughtful once over. "The twins did mention before hand about you looking for work. I merely thought that you might be able to be useful to us. But it was only a passing thought. I won't entertain the notion any longer." He tried to close his notebook but I laid my hand over the pages before he could.

"No, you go right on ahead and entertain that notion Ootori. What kind of work would we be talking about? I want details." I glared at him. I knew he was toying with me, dangling a carrot in front of my nose, waiting for me to grab it. I had taken the bait though and by the glint in his eyes and that smile on his face I knew there was no turning back now. "Oh, odd jobs. Errands. Phone calls, helping arrange and plan things. If you're any good maybe even helping to entertain." I removed my hand from his notebook and shoved it in my pocket. I examined the nails on my other hand looking uninterested. "Sounds boring to me. I'm sure I could find something better. After all, I doubt you really _need_ my services." I drawled out to him. I looked up at him with cool eyes.

He went from smile to smirk and flipped to a page in his book and began writing. What he could be writing I had no idea, it was probably just an intimidation technique. "Well, there would be wages of course. Unlike Haruhi, you have yet to create a debt." Now he was talking. Money I could work for. "You better no be trying to swindle me Ootori. I don't treat people who try to con me all that nicely. I've doused many and idiot in radiator fluid for being so stupid."

He shook his head. "Of course not. So do we have a deal?" I had two choices, accept and most likely sell my freedom to this man in exchange for what would most likely be decent wages, or try and find somewhere that would except a drop out, excuse me, former drop out and would be willing to give me decent wages. "Fine, you've got yourself a deal. What do I need to do?"

A piece of paper was thrust in my face, correction. Several pieces of paper stapled together to from a _novel_ were thrust in my face. "Here are your duties, accomplish as much as you can before club starts. I'll examine your work and we'll iron out the details of your employment afterwards. A map is attached to the back should you get lost in the building. Head for the third music room and then begin."

He smiled that same cold smile and turned on his heel to head off to class. I stared at the stack of papers that felt like a ton in my arms. The twins pat my shoulders in mock sympathy. "Welcome to the family." They left as well. Tamaki gave me a kiss to the forehead and departed as well. Mori and Hunny waved as they left and soon it was just Haruhi and I left. I looked at her with wide eyes. "What did I just do?"

She took the paper from me, stumbling under their weight. "I think I just sold my soul to the devil." She shook her head in disagreement. "Kyouya's not the devil. I'm more worried about what he's planning. It could always be worse though. The Host Club is really a great place to be." She smiled and handed the papers back to me before she took her leave as well. Before she reached the corner though she turned to me, "Don't worry too much. Besides, Kyouya wouldn't be able to get anything from buying your soul." I stuck my tongue out at her and she grinned before waving good bye.

I flipped to the back of the stack where a blueprint of the building was attached. "Okay Char, might as well make the best of it. You wanted more whimsy in your life after all. This is what you get for not being specific." Off I went into the labyrinth like corridors of the castle known as Ouran Academy.

Made up of one: Wealth.

And two: Prestigious families.

And now poor Charlotte Rouge was thrown into the mix of rank, class and cash, with nothing of the sort of her own. I wanted something more interesting didn't I?

Then lets make things _Interesting._

**(A/N): Alright, that was longer than I had originally planned, lets hope the content didn't suffer because of that. I hope you all enjoyed it and as always I would love to here your thoughts and opinion. I am always open to hearing ideas. **

**Lots of Love from Me to You,**

**-Rat**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N): I'm late again, oh well. One of these days I'll learn but until then I'm just going to have keep apologizing for my atrocious attempts at being punctual. Sorry! **

**I hope you like the update and I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: Char is mine! Sadly that's just about it. One of these days I'll buy me Kyouya to keep me organized, but I don't see that happening anytime soon either.**

**Away we go!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0ol0ol0o**

5

I was exhausted. My feet were thrown out in front of me as I sat on the floor and leaned against the plush couch in the club room. There was only ten minutes left until the Hosts were supposed to be here and I had managed to get all of Ootori's extensive work done except for the arranging of furniture and snacks and getting to the roses which hadn't arrived yet. "I see why the name Demon King is deserved. What kind of club needs me to weed the school rose garden and clean the _outside_ of the windows?" I shuddered at the memory of having to find a janitor to spot me as I repelled from the roof.

Groaning I pulled myself up to sit on the couch before standing and stretching. The room was clean and I had the tables set up, I just need to move the chairs around and get the snack tray out from the back and work on tea. Before I had moved ten steps though I heard the door creak open and Tamaki walk in with Kyouya. "Personally I'm all for science being the last class of the day, but what do you think Kyouya?" When Kyouya didn't answer he flipped his blonde hair with a flourish and followed his raven haired friend's gaze. "Wow! Char did you do all of this?" I nodded as I grabbed one of the chairs I had placed along the room's wall so I could clean the floors and moved it to a table while being careful not to scratch the marble.

"Not bad. I seem to remember requesting that the roses be arranged in sets of three on the tables though." I lifted my eyes from my work to see Kyouya inspecting my handiwork. "You did." He turned to face me, the light from outside making the lenses of his glasses flash, shielding his eyes and thoughts from me. "Then why are there no roses?" His smirk was subtle, but still there. A knock at the club room door distracted me from answering him. Tamaki opened it to find a young man with boxes behind him and a large crate in his arms, blocking his features from our view. "Your rose delivery." I smiled sweetly at Kyouya as I walked over to take the crate from him. As I removed the box I was met with a familiar face. "Hey Yuki! Nice to see you again. Has your van been giving you anymore trouble?" He grinned before leaning down to grab the handle to his dolly, helping me haul the flowers into the room. "Not since you doctored it for me Char, thanks for that by the way." I clapped him on the back cheerfully before knocking the brim of his uniform hat. "No problem _mon ami_, but you need to get that van of yours checkout be a real garage." He nodded and smiled sheepishly at me. "You got it kiddo, I better get going. You need any help moving the flowers or setting them up?" I shook my head before swatting him on the shoulder. "Get a move on, I got this. Don't need you to be late." He winked and waved at me before exiting, his dolly squeaking as it rolled.

I opened the boxes and began arranging the flowers, pretending to be oblivious to Kyouya's staring. Tamaki sauntered over to me and began helping with the flowers. "These are lovely Char, I must say you've done quite well." I finished placing the roses I had in a vase before pecking him on the cheek. "It's nice to have your approval Tamaki. But would you mind stepping back, as much as your help would be nice I don't want to have to fix things after your done." He frowned and retreated back to his corner, twiddling his thumbs as he watched me work. "That wasn't very nice Char." Waving dismissively I kept my eyes trained on the flower arrangements. "But it is true, no? Besides, you need to get dressed, the schedule says today is a costume day. So scoot." I threw a rose at him and he caught it before he chuckled. He left to get dressed and left me with the shadow king watching my movements like a hawk. "Shouldn't you be getting dressed too?" I shot him a questioning glance out of the corner of my eye. He walked up to me, tucking his notebook under his arm as he did so. "These aren't the roses I had instructed you to order." He spoke coolly, not angry per se, just stating a fact.

"I'm aware of that Ootori, they were out of the ones you wanted, so I ordered the next best thing. Besides, they match today's theme better than what you wanted would have." He cocked and eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Oh?" I nodded and finished tying the ribbons I had found in the back left over from a previous theme around the neck of vase. "_Oui_, today you're doing a Renaissance day, kings court jesters and all that jazz, right? Your average red rose is fine for everyday hosting but these are much better for this kind of setting." I gestured to the finished product.

The centerpiece now consisted of a glass vase with white ribbon tied around it's neck and three of the darkest red rose you have ever seen resting in the vase with a few springs of baby's breath to fill the empty spaces. The dark burgundy of the rose was complimented by the pale setting of the rest of the table. "I spent a good half hour on the phone trying to find roses that would match something you already had. The has almost the same color so I figured you could deal with these." He nodded at my logic and I had to restrain smirking in triumph. He was my boss now, and I still hadn't ironed out the important details like wages. I figured that angering him before those were dealt with could put me in a less than favorable position when the time did come.

"Not bad." My lips twitched at his compliment, "We'll see how you did with the rest of the arrangements." He then adjusted his glasses before turning on his heel and heading for the changing area. _Yes! So far so good._

I cleaned up the mess the flowers had made and stored the boxes in the back room. Just as I was hauling in the snack carts I heard the doors swing open again, this time letting in the twins and Haruhi. "Woah! Kyouya sure went all out this time didn't he?" Hikaru whistled low in admiration. I had to walk backwards out of the kitchen (What club room has their own kitchen by the way?) so he didn't get to see my grinning in triumph. I was pretty proud of the decorations, so if critic like Hikaru could like them then I must have managed to do a decent job.

Being careful not to roll over anything that might tip over the cart with it's multiple tea pots and cups on it I didn't realize they had spotted me and were walking in my direction. That is of course, until I bumped into somebody and put his hands on my hips to steady me. "Clumsy aren't you toy?" Hikaru purred into my ear, not letting go of my hips as he righted me. "Apparently. Would you let go?" He shook his head, letting his nose brush against the nape of my neck. "I don't think so." I rolled my eyes and turned to face Haruhi and Kaoru. "How was school?" Kaoru shrugged as if to say 'It's school, what do you expect it to be like', but Haruhi decided to elaborate. "Not bad, they were light on the homework today so I can make something really good for dinner tonight." _The things that make her happy_… "That's great. I finally finished the decorating, Ootori was a little vague with the decorations so I had to guess. He didn't seem unhappy though so…" Kaoru blinked. "You did all of this? By yourself?" I nodded and carefully tried to detach Hikaru from my person, sadly he was being stubborn so I gave up and allowed him to follow me into the kitchen to grab the cart with the cakes on it.

"It looks nice. I'm surprised." I laughed at Kaoru, the way he said it made it sound like that was supposed to be a compliment. "Thanks I guess." I was having a little more difficulty backing up this time with Hikaru wrapped around my waist, he refused to let go as I hauled the cart into the main room. Kaoru started snickering and it wasn't long before Haruhi joined in. I just shook my head and leaned over the cart to straighten the strawberries on Kyouya's fancy cakes.

"I hear laughing, is that Haruhi? What has my darling daughter laughing so cutely?" Tamaki came out from the changing room, his kingly outfit complete with trailing cape and crown. Thankfully the costumes didn't have that silly looking hose and poofy breeches, I have a hard enough time already taking Tamaki seriously. He practically tackled her in a hug before he noticed my Hitachiin version of a leech. "What do you think you're doing? Get off of her!" He pointed imperiously at him. Hikaru raised an eyebrow at him. "What's wrong with what I'm doing? You're doing the same thing to Haruhi." At this Tamaki looked down to see that Hikaru's statement was correct. He blushed a bright strawberry and let go, his arms flailing in multiple directions. "It's not the same! Daddy can hug his daughter, you were assaulting Char!" Hikaru let go of me to go stand next to his brother, both of them nodded in mock agreement. "Of course Tono." They synchronized and I sighed.

"Alright boys, play nice. The girls will be here soon and I don't want to have to deal with boss-man if you're not dressed." Tamaki sputtered for a moment before slumping. Hikaru chuckled and leaned in until his nose was touching mine, his cat like eyes shining with mischief. "I think I may need some help getting changed _Char-kun._" I lifted my hand to stroke his jaw, my eyes drifting down to look at his soft lips before locking on his golden orbs once again. "Tant pis_._" _Too bad. _"Get Kaoru to help if you're so desperate, I'm busy." He glared at me as I pat his cheek. "Run along _Master._"

Haruhi giggled softly at his miffed expression as he stalked past her, Kaoru shot me a glance over his shoulder, one eyebrow cocked in what seemed to say something along the lines of 'It's not my fault whatever happens next.' I shook my head and stuck my tongue out at his retreating figure. *Thwack*

I reached up to cradle my head, Kyouya's notebook of death having left a ringing sensation in my skull. "Ow? What did I do?" His dark eyes looked down on me in mock disapproval. "So childish. If you're going to be of any service during club hours then you need to be mature." I grinned cheekily and snapped to a salute. "Oui!" *Thwack*

"Okay! I'll be good. Just don't hit me boss-man!" Kyouya readjusted his glasses before raising his brows superiorly. "Boss-man?" Huffing I went back t finishing up the snack tray as I answered. "Tamaki is King, The twins called Master. What else is left? Do you want me to call you God?" All was silent so I turned around to see him writing in that blasted notebook again. "What _do_ you write in that thing?" He didn't even lift his eyes from the paper. _He must be lost in his records…maybe there doodles? That would make sense, he just sits there and doodles pictures whenever people start talking to make them think he's all knowing. _*Thwack* "Seriously!"

Now I new he was just being mean to be mean. "Quit dawdling, finish up and get dressed." I'll show him whose dawdl- wait dressed? "What do you mean get- oof!" I had a drycleaners bag thrown into my arms by the scary teenage demon lord before me. "You proved to be useful with the girls last time, so I made arrangements for a costume to be made that fit you for our next few cosplays, should you decide to join us. I wasn't certain of course, just a feeling I thought I should act upon." The smile was so fake it almost hurt to look at. I blinked once, "You're lying." He walked past me, gliding over the marble with ease. It wasn't until then that I noticed his own costume. He was dressed in royal purple robes that reached down to the floor. Around his neck was a thick gold chain. He looked like a royal advisor or some other high ranking member of a king's court. _How fitting…_

"Yes, I am aren't I?" Then he was gone, no doubt to babysit Tamaki until it was time to open. I shook my head at his superior attitude as I made my way to the changing rooms. I knocked on the wall next to the curtains, not sure if Haruhi and the Twins were done yet. After a minute there was no response so I moved the curtain aside just in time to run into a shirtless Hitachiin. I blinked as he stood there staring at me. Just as his lips began to twitch I let the curtain drop and turned away. "My bad. I'll go find a bathroom or something." I called over my shoulder. A hand shot out from behind the curtains and grabbed my wrist. I was yanked backwards into the changing room by the shirtless twin from before.

"You know, I was kind of trying to do something?" My eyebrows furrowed as I huffed from my spot on the floor. I had fallen after having been jerked in an unexpected direction and was now sitting in a heap on the ground as I glared up at the two boys also occupying the room. "So?" They synchronized and went back to getting ready. The one who had already put on his shirt finished tweaking his hair and then snatched the bag with my outfit from me. I ignored his snooping as he began taking out and arranging the elements that made out whatever outfit Ootori had gotten me. The other one pulled his shirt over his head and walked over to me. "You didn't honestly think any of us would trust you to figure out how to put your costume correctly did you?"

He smiled earnestly (That coupled with his voice led me to believe he was Kaoru) and I let my eyes fall to the floor in mild embarrassment because as annoying as it was he was right. My idea of a costume was what ever junk you found at a thrift store tied and taped into place so it kinda-sorta-not-really looks like what I'm supposed to be. The outfits they were wearing right know looked like something out of a professional production. Take Kaoru for example, he and his brother were dressed in matching guards uniforms. Their tops both the same purple as Ouran's uniforms, a crown emblazoned on their chests. They also wore long sleeved undershirts that seemed to be very tight chainmail. At their waists they each had a black leather belt holding a rapier at their hips with a ring of gold keys jingling dangling from a loop.

Even their shoes seemed authentic, their costumes definitely beat the mish-mash I had thrown together last year for the Halloween get together at Mr. Dresden's last year. I had been a dog: brown shirt, pants, and brown hat with floppy brown ears sewn on. Just add a little cheap makeup and I was done. I watched Hikaru out of the corner of my eye as he set up a station at the mirror arranging makeup and hair brushes in horror for what was to come. I felt a pair of hands set themselves on my shoulders and I looked back up at Kaoru.

"Come on Toy, let's get you dolled up." He picked me up easily and set me on my feet in front of his brother. Hikaru grinned as twirled a brush before going after my hair. I grit my teeth as he yanked it through the knots that had formed after hours of trying to finish all of Ootori's instructions. Karou examined my outfit my outfit for the first time and laughed. I hadn't actually seen it either so I tried to twist my head so I could look at it, but Hikaru jerked my chin backwards so I was facing the mirror again. "Nope, it's gonna be a surprise. Sit still." I grumbled some choice words that would have earned me a nasty look and lecture from Tamaki about what was ladylike. Hikaru only smacked my rear end with the back of the brush sharply before returning to his work, grinning as he saw my face heat up in the mirror. "Little devil type suits you…" I muttered through clenched teeth. Kaoru came back to stand with us and they grinned. "We know."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The twins had finished playing Char-Barbie and had gone to sit with the rest of the club while I got dressed. They had offered to help me into the outfit itself, but I threatened on pain of death that if they were to wait outside. The had rolled their eyes until I threw the clunky boot they outfitted me with at their heads. Not so nice now is it boys?

I stood at the curtain and looked over my outfit once more. _Is this really worth the pay? It'll have to do for now at least._ I steeled my self and flung open the curtains. What banter I had heard ceased as I strode out into the room for inspection. I was dressed in a homespun looking tunic over tan pants. The guys had decided to forgo some of the more traditional pants for their traditional looking, yet still comfortable counterparts. My Hair had been gelled into a messy diassary, the majority of the color hidden under the white blonde. Around my waist was a rough leather belt with a dagger and a punch.

"Char-chan you look handsome!" The adorable blonde senior ran up to me and began to attempt to suffocate me in a python style hug. I looked up in time to spot his tall dark cousin nod at me in either affirmation or acceptance of Hunny-sempai's statement. With Mori it's hard to tell. "Thank you Hunny-sempai, it's nice to hear. But could someone tell me exactly what I'm supposed to be? Or am I just a peasant?" Hunny giggled and let go to go sit with Mori, Ootori walked up to take his place by my side.

"Just as I thought, the rough commoner look suits you." My eyebrow twitched visibly at his bluntness. "As far as the scenario is concerned, Tamaki is king, I am his advisor. Mori-sempai is a knight, as is Hunny-sempai. Haruhi is a squire, Hikaru and Kaoru are guards, and you are a peasant thief." I blinked and looked up at him. "Peasant thief? Can we say random much? How does that fit into the theme at all?" He slid his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "Honestly it doesn't, but seeing as you are currently our wild card it was best to find an outfit that suited your type instead of theme itself."

I let my fingers trail along the rough leather of my belt as I pulled at the fabric of my costume. Turning to Tamaki I raised an eyebrow. "What might that type be exactly?" The sparkle in his eye was visible from across the room as he began his dramatic tangent. Before I could take back my question and ask someone more down to earth I was whisked into a hug as Tamaki began. "The twins told me how you handled the girls yesterday, so noble and charming, yet still with rough exterior. The kindness you exhibited towards the girls while telling of doing what ever it took to help your poor mother could only remind me of the great hero Robin Hood," Here I blanked. _How does he get Robin Hood out of that?_ "I know for a fact that you are quite clever and your charismatic personality and your current role as my dearly beloved young friend, nay my young brother with a darker past and personality, led me to the only possible conclusion. You Char, are our own personal 'Chaotic Prince', which means that in our cosplay you had to be our 'Prince of Theives'!" He squealed and hugged me close to him.

_I should never read all of those fairytales with him, I knew it would come back to bite me…_"I suppose I should be thankful I have such a classy title." He grabbed my hand and spun me once so everyone could see. "Isn't she adorable?" Haruhi nodded half heartedly, not really paying attention to the rest of us. She was wearing her 'how-long-til-I-can-leave face. Kyouya scribbled in his book, and Hunny and Mori had already said their piece. That only left the devils…

"Not bad at all _Char-kun."_

" You make pretty hot Toy, the girls are going to go crazy. Don't you think so Hikaru?"

"I know I am." He smirked and grabbed my wrist in his strong hands and yanked me to his side. I was about to retort when the infamous black notebook let loose it's wrath. *Thwack*

"Owww! Come on Kyouya?" Hikaru rubbed his head as he glared at the Shadow King. I snickered at his pain, having felt the same pain only minute before. *Thwack* Damn it!

"Save it for the girls. We open in one minute exactly, everyone to the door." His gray eyes stared pointedly at Hikaru until he grabbed Kaoru's elbow and left. I glared at the tall raven haired youth as he looked down at me. "Is that really necessary?"

"What could you mean by that?" In a moment that lacked any sense of self preservation I snatched his notebook from him and whacked him in the head with it. Tamaki gasped from behind me as he watched. I held the notebook out in front of me loftily as I waited for him to take it back. His dazed expression changed to one of bewilderment as his gaze drifted back to me. "I meant that."

He took his notebook form my outstretched hand slowly before snapping to attention and walking past me. I tapped my foot as he passed, fully aware that he was attempting to ignore me like all good little boys and girls are taught to do with things than annoy them. "Come on Ootori, you can be honest with me. You just like smacking me in the head with your doodle book don't you?"

He tilted his head in my direction as he manuvererd to his spot in the line up. "I don't know what you mean by 'doodle book', but yes. I do enjoy it." He smirked at me briefly before averting his gaze back to the door. I crossed my arms and moved to join them, taking my place between Tamaki and Ootori, across from the twins and in front of the seniors. I shot Ootori a look out of the corner of my eye, to see him doing the same to me before his eyes jerked back towards the door. "Was that so hard Ootori?" The only sign that showed that I had gotten through to him was a slight twitch as he blinked out of his natural rhythm. I smiled to myself and wrapped an arm around Tamaki, feeling for the first time in a while, almost perfect. The doors opened up and the girls stood their giggling. "Welcome to the Host club!"

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

**(A/N): Not much happened in this chapter per se, but I was worried if I kept it going that it we be way too long. So, I hope you enjoyed it! Oh and I almost forgot to thank:**

**The Catching Light Alchemist! Thank you for referring me to the Ouran Vaguely Abridged Series, it is hilarious. I hadn't heard of that before, you just made my day.**

**Alright, I apologize again for the lateness all of my updates seem to have been cursed with (my fault I know…) But like always I would love to hear feed back and opinions, no matter how brutally honest they are. **

**Lots of Love From Me to You!**

**-Rat**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N): I'm here again! So we all have proof now that I am not dead! **

**I'll keep this short, I realized my rechecking needs work after reviewing the last chapter so I once again apologize for grammar mistakes. **

***Smacks self in head for personal epic failures***

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Be sure to tell me what you think, I really love it when you do! ;) I have nothing better to do than sit here and come up with this stuff and wait by my e-mail anyways…..**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own are my OC's, so Char-**_**kun **_**, her wacko mom, old boss, and Yuki my epic random flower delivery guy are all MINE! Sadly that is all….**

**I really wish I had a pair of Hitachiins though, they frighten the crap outta my older brother. Poor boy, such a mean little sister I am ^_^**

****

6

From my less than comfortable spot at the feet of the twins I could see the other hosts all merrily going about their hosting. Kyouya barely paying attention to his ladies yet still making their eyes glaze over with the sheer joy of his company. Tamaki was lazing about in his thrown, throwing out the corniest of lines to the girls as they ate them up eagerly. Haruhi was for once hosting with Hunny and Mori, playing the part of the faithful squire well, as apparently all squires served tea and cake while holding Hunny's bunny and making idle conversation. Nothing could be said for their accuracy.

Now as for me and then twins, I was currently tied up on the floor at their feet. They had apparently been instructed by Kyouya while I was putting on my costume to make my role fit the scene a little better by providing me with a reason for being there. So now not only was I the 'Prince of Thieves', but I was now also the 'Prisoner of the Guards'. Unfortunately for me they had decided they _really_ and I mean _REALLY_ liked this idea. As soon as the club had said their welcome I had suddenly been tackled.

*Flashback*

"Welcome!" I let go of the host club king and made to move to where I assumed I would be hosting with the twins when suddenly, "GET HIM!" *SMACK* my face hit the floor and I felt a ginger haired demon on either side of me holding me firmly in place. I twisted around in their grasp, "Mon Dieu!" _My God!_ "What the hell is wrong with you?" Squirming I glared as they yanked me to my feet. "Quiet down peasant!" The two synchronized as they roughly knocked my head forward; making my wonder if I needed to bring up abuse with Kyouya when he drew up my contract.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Kyouya stepped forwards, his royal demeanor making me want to roll my eyes. The girls were all lining the walls, their faces showing how anxiously they were awaiting the outcome of the performance before them.

"It appears to be a peasant in the royal court my Lord."

"Should we arrest him and bring him before the King?" Hikaru placed a hand on my head, leering past me, his enjoyment clear in his eyes. "No need, the King shouldn't be bothered with such trifle troubles as an insolent commoner who doesn't know his place in the grand scheme of things. Just let the vermin out and go back to your duties." At this the girls gasped, at least those who had heard of my existence, which was far more than I had anticipated.

I glared up at Kyouya and decided I didn't think that the 'Price of Thieves' would stand by as he was being hauled off without having a thing to say about or a single item of value. "Who said I was a mere peasant? It's not nice to assume such things _my Lord._"

He peered down at me as Kaoru forced my head down. "What makes you more important than the average peasant?" With this I yanked out of Kaoru's hold and shoved Hikaru sideways before reaching into the back of my shirt to pull out the notebook Hikaru had stashed back there as he was holding me down. _I'm going to have to deal with him about that later…_

"I'm far more special, because I am the heir to the Rouge's court, the Prince of Thieves." I said with a sneer. _They better be happy I'm a half decent actor. This is just so corny though… _With that I winked at the closest set of ladies and with a running leap vaulted over the standing Kyouya, using his shoulders to leap frog over him. His notebook in hand I allowed the twins to chase me throughout the club room. We weaved in and out of girls as I playfully pulled them around with me. By now I was just goofing off, playing the part Kyouya had thrust upon me as best as I knew how. But I knew this was too easy, no way were Hikaru and Kaoru going to be beaten at their own games. With a very loud crash I was once again slammed into the floor as both of them dog-piled on me tied my hands together with rope they apparently had just happened to have lying around. _Rich people have far too much time on their hands_.

…And now we come back to the present, were I am tied up and sitting on the floor between Ouran's favorite pair of red haired guards, being kicked every now and then when they got bored.

"Oh Kaoru, Hikaru, the two of you were so brave to chase down Char-kun like that just to get Kyouya his notebook back."

"You could have gotten hurt though! How did you manage to catch him so quickly?"

I let my head fall back on the sofa, leaning against Hikaru's knees as I rested my eyes. I was contemplating whether or not I should break loose or if it would be smarter to remain their captive. That was far too much excitement after spending all day getting the club room to Kyouya's psycho specifications.

I felt Hikaru run his fingers though my hair subtly as Kaoru answered their questions. "We were just doing our job; the King depends on the guards to keep his court free of commoners, pests, and vermin. If we slacked off, we'd have to pay with our lives. The fate of the King's Maidens rests in our hands." Hikaru brushed my head softly as he reached for Kaoru's hands. "Don't say such thing's Kaoru! We'd never let the king down, that's not an option. I'd never allow that, it would mean loosing you." His voice faded towards the end as he brought Kaoru's hand up to his lips, letting it rest at the edge of his mouth.

The girls squealed appreciatively and I rolled my eyes. "Well isn't this just lovely?" I sighed as I looked up at the ceiling. The girls then brought their attention back towards me. "Char-kun? Are you alright? You sure make a wonderful villain; you made the perfect thief back there." I looked out of the corner of my eye to see it was the same chocolate brown haired maiden from the last time I was here. I smirked and leaned my head forward so I was looking at her from the corner of my eye. "I thank you, mademoiselle." I winked and felt a kick to my ribs from Hikaru. At this I grunted softly and elbowed him. A dark red haired senior crossed her legs and looked up from her tea cup at me curiously before letting them dart back down.

I hummed, intrigued. "Is there something you would like to ask me, ma chaton?" I grinned mischievously at the senior, my teasing light as she blushed. "Oh, well. I was just wondering how you got to be such a good thief Char-kun. You jumped over Kyouya-kun so easily it was almost as if you had done this sort of thing before." I smiled at her as I thought _Oh great, so not only am I Tamaki's little brother and a rough commoner, but now I'm a thief for real to these girls. This is just perfect. How am I supposed to play this? W.W.T.S What Would Tamaki Say?_

"When you work for every meal you get and for the ones you love, you learn to do things someone of your class and well breeding would never need to learn." The girls blanched slightly as their minds began coming up with the situations I would need to use such skills. I leaned forward and stage whispered to them, "Ben sûr," _Of course,"_It doesn't hurt being able to steal the hearts of such beautiful women when I am graced with such an opportunity. The high class really does know how to make the most beautiful of mademoiselles."

They blushed and began giggling as I grinned like a rebel is supposed to when graced with almost a dozen pretty ladies. _This is going to get really old really fast if they don't start doing things besides giggle when I say something_. I felt a kick in my ribs again, from Kaoru again. I turned to face them, raising an eyebrow as I did so. "Oui? Can I help you? I was entertaining the ladies while the two of you had your fun."

Hikaru grabbed me by the collar of my costume, yanking me up to sit in between them as he sneered at me. "You know, as guards I do believe or job would be to protect the ladies, even if it is just from a commoner with a slick tongue." I leaned into him, my hands bound behind me and making it a rather awkward advance. "Well, then what do you plan on doing about it, Monsieur _Guard_?" Kaoru leaned in from behind me. _Not Kaoru too, well hold on. This could be useful…_ "What do you think Hikaru; make him our personal slave to keep him from disturbing the maidens?" _Oh not again. I set myself up for this…_

Thankfully, it was my turn to get the better of them. Before Hikaru could say something I had finished. When Kaoru had leaned forward he had made it easy for me to get to his rapier. While a prop for his costume it was still sharp enough for me to cut enough of the rope on my wrist to be able to pull free. I lifted my hand to Hikaru's face and patted his cheek, the bindings falling on to his chest as I did so. "C'est la vie," _Such is life_, "I guess you'll have to do without me." Smiling I slid off of them and grabbed a cookie from table before jumping over a chair with a blonde second year in it. I rushed to the windows which after having cleaned both sides of it today, I knew they would open and exactly where the latch was. I ran past Kyouya, getting a glare to the back of my head as I passed him. Tamaki was hosting right next to the window I needed to use. He looked up as came to him and I gave a bow and a peck to the top of his head. "Your Highness." I made it to the window and glanced back to see the Hitachiin's following behind me as if they weren't sure what I was doing. I jumped on to the window sill, unlatching the window in one smooth motion. Tamaki jerked up out of his chair.

"Char! What in the world are you thinking?" I leaned my head out the window and gauged the distance to the ground. _Pretty far, but I shouldn't break anything if I roll. _Glancing back over my shoulder I smiled at him. "Relax Tamaki, I just needed some fresh air. I'll catch up with you later. Tell Boss-man I'll be sure to take care of his costume." Then I jumped, the feeling of hands grabbing at the back of my shirt was faint as I plummeted downwards towards the garden. "Char!"

I landed on the balls of my feet, rolling forward into the grass to keep me from jarring anything. Besides being a little sore I don't think I had broken anything. I stood up and dusted my self off, inspecting my outfit as I did so. _Still good as new._

I glanced up, using my hand to shield the glare of the sun. Two red heads leaned out of the window with astonished looks on their faces. I waved.

"Salut!" _Bye!_

I turned around and headed back towards the main entrance to find somewhere I could hide until either club hours were over or I got bored. As I was running around a corner I ran nose first into a tall red head. "Ouch." I grabbed my head and looked up only to be met with icy eyes as the tall person glared at me. I raised an eyebrow and motioned. "As much as I hate to be rude but I am in the middle of fleeing, could you step aside?" At this he grunted and glared harder, this time it looked like he was really trying to be pissed. I sighed.

"Whatever dude, all I know is I wouldn't put it past those twins to either jump out after me or Kyouya to send his attack force." _Or attack dogs…Oh dear god tell me he doesn't have attack dogs…_ With this frightening thought I walked around the still glowering red head, I had better things to do than wait around for him to move. "He-Hey! Wait a second!" I kept walking but looked over my shoulder to see the red head had stopped glaring and was calling me to stop. "Oui? I was serious about the fleeing earlier so if you have something to say talk and walk my friend." I faced forward and picked up my pace when I thought I heard other voices.

A hand came to rest upon my shoulder and I looked to see him keeping pace with me, an intrigued look on his face. "You aren't scared of me?" His statement seemed exceedingly random so I had to blink as I processed it. "No, am I supposed to? Did you kill somebody I don't know about? We're you ever arrested? Do you summon demons in your spare time that eat the souls of little children and kittens? Are you related to me?" He began shaking his head and hands vehemently as I went through my list.

"Alright last question, would it be normal for you to listen to the same song for days, dance in your underwear with a colander on you head and a curtain draped as a toga over you?" It was his turn to blink in confusion, before shaking his head again. "Then I have nothing to fear. May I ask what on earth brought this on?"

He ran a hand through his hair and was about to answer when I heard foot steps behind me. I grabbed his free hand and pulled him into the bushes that lined the property. He grunted and I slapped a hand over his mouth and smacked him on the back of the head to get him to shut up. We sat in silence as I saw a group of feet run by. I listened for anyone I knew and a few minutes later I deemed it safe.

"Alright, all clear. Let's go before they come back." He groaned as I yanked him back to his feat again. Frowning, I picked leaves off of the costume that probably cost more than I was worth. "He's going to kill me if he ever finds out I did that little stunt. I'm already screwed I'd rather not have the Demon Lord bring me back to kill me twice for offending him and wasting his money." I muttered to myself as the red head regrouped and stared at me.

Once I was through grumbling I stared up at him. He seemed to realize I was through and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well? You were about to tell me why you're supposed to be scary, yes?" He nodded and then let out a cry of surprise as I began walking without him. "We have to keep moving until I find a good hiding spot. We're harder to track this way." This is not the kind of conversation I would ever have thought I would be having when I decided to check up on Tamaki. "Move it or lose it Monsieur."

He grumbled to himself before sighing and launching into his tale.

Apparently he had grown up with a father who was far from friendly, not that he was a bad father, just scary. I believe the red head mentioned something of the Yakuza or the like? I wasn't listening to all of the gory details; I was too busy trying to find somewhere to hide. We had circled around the perimeter of the garden area and I was about to admit defeat and try hiding within the building despite the obvious problems that might end up posing when he began telling me about his freezing glare. I nodded my head, listening but not exactly focusing on his story. Glancing sideways I saw an amount of relief on his face at just talking about it, so I figured I'd let him keep talking until he finished.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After what felt like ten minutes of dodging around bushes, gaudy statues, and ornately built walls we still had yet to be found. I sighed and leaned backwards against a wall just as my red headed friend was finishing his ramblings. "..So now everyone thinks I'm a scary and a demon that's going to murder them." He hung his head and shuffled his feet as I surveyed him.

"So?" At this he lifted his chin and stared at me with wide eyes. "What do you mean so? Everyone hates me!"

"I don't hate you. Who cares about everyone? All they do is talk, its not like they are important or anything. Those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind as the saying goes, no?"

He seemed to consider this as he looked upwards, watching as a bird flew by contrasting greatly with the bright blue cloudless sky. "I guess…. But it's just not that easy." Reaching up I pat his shoulder soundly. "I'm sorry I am not of more help Mon ami, but I really have no experience with matters concerning gossip and school circles. I'm a bit of a drop out myself; I'm only here because I was kidnapped by a pair of hooligans who work for my dear friend." He nodded at this, but I could tell he wasn't really listening. His eyes were far away, as if he was thinking about my previous statement.

"As much as I have enjoyed our chat I really must be going, it seems as if my escape has been too easy, which lead me to think either I am being followed or that there is quite a bit of hell waiting for me upon my return. I suppose I must go and face my punishment. By now club will be over." He jumped as I grabbed his hand and roughly pulled him into a hug before leaving. "Feel better Monsieur, it's not good at all to be so swept up over the words of others." _People don't mean what they say most of the time anyway…right?_

If I had looked back I would have seen his face had just about reached the color of his hair as he was brought out of his thoughts to watch me leave, a half hearted hand raised in farewell.

As I found an entrance into the building I meandered along the hallways until I found something that resembled a path I had followed earlier on today. The level of grandeur that coated this entire building made me feel more than little inadequate, it made wish I had thought to grab something to change out of so I didn't have to make it so obvious that I was commoner in this fairytale land. By the way who paints a school pink? I know Tamaki's father was always more that a little eccentric, but this was more than I would have thought him capable of.

It wasn't too long before I once again found the ornate door that led to the club room. Glancing out the window in the hallway nearest me I saw the sky was nearing a more orange hue, which meant it ought to be safe to assume club was over. Cautiously I opened the door only to find them posed once again, except this time without welcoming smiles and obnoxious rose petals. The twins wore matching irritated looks and Tamaki sighed with what must have been relief. Kyouya stood in a stony silence that made Mori seem talkative, and Hunny strode up to me without the bounce I had been beginning to associate with him as Mori stood next to Kyouya with a simple look on his face of…I don't know what Mori was thinking.

"Char-chan, we were worried about you." He took my hand and pulled into the room. "I don't see why, I said I was going for some air, its not like I said I was running to hop the border or something, I don't even have a passport." I chuckled dryly as I tried to get a reaction. Haruhi stood up from where she had been sitting, finishing her homework most likely. "I told you guys she'd be fine," I nodded and thanked her before she rounded on me, "But you shouldn't have ditched like that, the door would have been just as dramatic." I got a good whack from her math book before she waved good bye and headed home for the night. "Love you too Haruhi!" I hollered out behind her as she closed the doors.

"Char-chan, don't jump out of any more windows alright, you could have gotten hurt, we're really high up." Hunny scolded me once more before reaching up to pat me on my head and walking out. Mori followed suit and pat me on my head, "He's right," he said in his quiet voice before following out behind him. I nodded to them once before waving them off and turning to return my scolding from the rest of them.

I appeared it was the twins turn. "What were you thinking? You made us look like idiots." The two began circling like vultures, speaking in perfect unison as the glowered at me. "Oh please, it's not like the girls didn't eat that up, you two probably used it for your little brotherly love act and went on better than ever."

Ginger One wrapped and arm around my shoulders and whispered in my ear, "But you ruined our fun, you weren't supposed to get away. That was just plain old cheating." Ginger Two wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, he was rougher, "We don't like cheaters, not when they're playing our games, Guess that earns you a penalty." They both sneered and I rolled my eyes as the both tightened their grips. "Give me your worst _Masters_; I can handle anything you got." I sneered back at them.

"Char!" All three of us snapped upwards to see Tamaki glowering from his spot next to Kyouya. "Oui?" He rolled his eyes and walked over, bringing his fist down sharply on my head. "Tu es con." _You're an idiot._ He snapped at me before sighing and holding his head. "I guess it's partially my fault for not being a better brother." Glaring at the twins he yanked me forwards away from them. "Will you promise not to jump out of anymore windows?"

I looked up into his pleading violet eyes and sighed, putting my hands behind my head as I leaned back to look at the high ceiling. "Ça m'est égal," _It doesn't matter to me,_ "So sure. No more window jumping for me." He smiled but I rounded on Kyouya. "Only however, if Boss-man puts it in my contract that I get some kind of warning before I get pummeled and tied up. Alright?"

He nodded, the light reflecting off of my glasses. "Agreed." Before he could continue with something else, or before I could put my foot in my mouth, Tamaki draped his arm around my shoulders. "That's enough for today then. Kyouya will make the contract tonight, and we'll have you enrolled in Ouran by morning. Shall we head home now?" I nodded and leaned against him.

He grinned and swooped me up, pulling me into is arms princess style. "Tamaki!" I squealed as he carried me to the door. "Hey, Tono! Don't take our toy! We weren't through with her." The twins cried out from behind us. Kyouya opened the door and fell into step beside us. I grinned over Tamaki's shoulder. "Au Revoir _Masters!_"

Their pouts were still in place as the door shut and we headed down the hallway. Kyouya hummed disappointedly as the three of us headed toward the front of the building. "What's wrong Kyouya?" Tamaki asked, completely ignoring the fact that I had gone limp so as to lean backwards and watch the hallways as he carried me.

"Nothing I suppose. Simply wondering what you planned on doing about the twins obvious affections for your little sister." Tamaki nodded sharply. "I'm still working on that." He muttered more to himself. I sat up, feeling a little affronted. "What do you mean? Sure they're idiots, and sure I know I'm going to spend a lot of my time pissed off at them, but that doesn't mean you nee to _do_ anything." Tamaki pulled me closer to him as we descended down the stairs, his eyes fogging over curiously.

"It's just, they really do only see people as toys. Or at least that is all they have seen people as for the majority of their lives. It's only as of recent they've started caring about anyone but themselves. We're the first family that's bothered to try to understand them."

He looked down at me we reached the bottom of the stairs. "They still have a long way to go, and I'd rather they not hurt you in the process of acquainting themselves with the outside world."

Kyouya nodded swiftly, whether it was in approval of the final statement, or agreeing with Tamaki's earlier thoughts of the twin's perspectives I couldn't tell. I snorted, a very unladylike thing to do, but the situation called for it. "If you think I'm scared of a couple of misfits hurting my feelings you've got another thing coming Tamaki. They are your friends, and if they want to be my friends to I'll do everything in my power to look after them like you would." By now we had come to the main entrance, and I wiggled to be let down on to my own two feet.

"Besides, I think you boys and Haruhi coddle them too much, if they want a toy they can have one. They are just going have to learn that not every toy is easy to play with, and this one in particular is dysfunctional with no qualms about fighting back." Tamaki chuckled at my obstinacy and led the way to the parked car.

Just as we were almost at the doors I turned back and waved at Ootori. "See you later boss," I gestured to the outfit I was still wearing, not having had time to change out of it before my lecture, "I'll have it cleaned and put back just like I found it next time we see one another. Don't try and ruin anybody's lives." I got in and Tamaki sat next to me, closing the door behind him.

Looking out the window I saw Kyouya cross his arms over his chest and give the closest thing to a grin I could expect from him, agreed it still looked far more like a smirk than anything else, but it was a start.

"Well Chaotic Prince, what do you think?" Leaning back I ran my hands though my hair staring out the window at the ever receding castle that was Ouran Academy. "I think that you have made a good life here." I nodded, finding the statement was exactly true to my feelings. Tamaki pulled me backwards against him. "I'll share as much of it as you want Char."

The generous prince rested his head on mine and I smiled. It was going to be weird, going to school, being with friends my own age, _having a family._ "I missed you." I said. He nodded against my head. "I know he whispered."

Smiling I closed my eyes. "Family." Played with saying the word, liking how it felt. I couldn't see it, but Tamaki's eyes lit up like stars as I said it. "I think I missed that too."

Later that night while Char was fast asleep, Antoinette cuddled up next to her once again as Char mumbled unintelligibly in her sleep; Tamaki was talking to Kyouya on the phone.

"For our next theme day we should do something completely different, something more modern, like Rock Stars!" Tamaki cheered himself on the original idea as he listened to the furious clicking on Kyouya's end of the call. "Hmm, we shall see. I think we can manage that though." Kyouya said disinterestedly as he pulled up yet another search engine and typed in 'Charlotte Rouge'. So far he was having no luck at all concerning the 'Chaotic Prince', everything he pulled up only mentioned the hospital she was born in, and even that had taken hours.

"Kyouya? Are you listening to me?" Tamaki asked, worry in his voice. Scrolling through the suggested sites Kyouya glared at the computer as if its lack of use was personally offensive. "Yes."

"Then what did I just say?" Kyouya sighed and leaned back in his chair. "You said you want to do Rock Stars for our next theme." The blonde chuckled at the bespectacled boy's answer. "I said that five minutes ago. I just now asked you what you thought of Char. What on earth are you doing?"

Kyouya frowned, not used to be a step behind. "Nothing of importance." Shutting the lap top he went to his desk to look over the contract he had made for said girl. Everything seemed to be in order. "So? What do you think of my darling little sister?"

"She's not what I would have expected. She's the Charlotte you mentioned the other day isn't she?" Kyouya attempted to turn the question around. Tamaki took the bait. "She is. She's changed. Not a lot, more than I would have thought, but she's gotten tougher." Tamaki smiled fondly as he looked over at the girl who was fighting off Antoinette in her sleep. "When I was younger she was with me every moment of everyday, she's more independent now. I'm kind of worried though." He sighed.

"You're about how she is going to act now that she has changed?" Kyouya inferred as he settled into bed, looking over the contract that would officially make Char a member of the Host Club once again, checking over one last time for any flaws or holes. "That, and I'm worried about what all has made her change. It's been so long since I last saw her, and it still feels as though she's glossing over what all she's been through."

Kyouya nodded, though Tamaki couldn't see it. He had seen her reluctance to share first hand only this morning. If she was so defensive and worried about tell him she had dropped out of school, what else could she be hiding.

"Kyouya?" The raven haired youth snapped out of his reverie. "Yes Tamaki?"

"It's not like me to do this, but, you wouldn't happen to know anything about what she's been through have you?" The boy flinched, his first ever failure at finding someone out rearing up in his face so soon. "What makes you think I've looked her up at all?" He didn't bother to hide his lie at all, and Tamaki stopped worrying enough to chuckle dryly at his friend's humor. "I know better than to think you'd let some like Char into the club without a background check, even with my recommendation."

Leaning back to look at his pristine ceiling, Kyouya sighed. "I can't find anything." He whispered into the receiver, his voice making it clear just how much it bothered him. "What? How is tha-"

"It just is. For some reason Charlotte Rouge, besides being born in Paris, France, has no history at all. She was born, and then she disappeared. I can't understand why I can't find anything on her." Tamaki's eyes narrowed as he watched his sleeping friend. What on earth could have happened that not even Kyouya can find it?

"I will find out Tamaki, this is too strange for me to leave alone." Kyouya promised.

"I know Kyouya, I know."

**(A/N): I had no idea it was going to take so long to do this chapter. It just…well I was having trouble making it flow. I would write and write and it would go so well and then "And then she jumps out the window…wait." Yeah, that kind of through a monkey wrench in my thought process, because I liked it, but I had no idea where it came from. **

**Anyways, I am late, beyond belief am I late. I am so sorry there is not a word long enough or pretty enough to tell you how sorry I am.**

**I think I did better with grammar and stupid mistake this time, if not please tell me. I value your input above all else, it means a great deal to me.**

**I tried to keep it long without it losing any of its content. If anyone ahs any ideas or opinions on what should happen next I would love to hear them. I have ideas and a plan, but nothing is concrete and you guys are way better at brainstorming than I who sits staring at the cold unfeeling keys waiting for inspiration or who sits around trying to find a muse….**

**Lots of Love,**

**-Rat**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N): HEY! I'm alive! This is earlier than normal for me, but I've been inspired recently so I got it done. It's probably not the best, but it's the best I am capable of!**

**I adored your reviews and I'm glad you guys liked me adding in Kasonova, I liked the side characters, but I don't think following the show or even the manga's plot line and simply adding Char in just doesn't seem to get the characters any where I need them to work with. I will definitely do my best to keep the side characters coming, maybe even some repeat appearances. *Wink Wink***

** This one does some explaining, but I tried to keep it a little vague, wouldn't want to give it **_**all **_**away would I? No fun in that…**

** Hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club, doesn't belong to me. I Rat, would absolutely love it if it did, so if anyone wants to get me an early birthday present… just saying…**

**Onwards we go!**

****

Yawning like a cat I woke up to see Tamaki running around the room like a madman, his blonde hair stuck out in all directions as he ran his hands through it. Sitting up, a small smirk of amusement dotting my face, I guess it really isn't possible for me to wake up normally. I watched as he hopped on one foot trying to put on his shoes. Wriggling out of the blanket that had once again been draped over me at some point, this time managing a little more gracefully than the last time I had woken up. Sneaking so I was sitting on the bed just inches away from Tamaki's moving back, he was bent over so as to tie his shoes in mid air, I called in a voice louder than I had intended.

"Going somewhere Tamaki?" He yelled in shock and fell on the floor flailing as he fell to the ground. Snickering I rolled backwards on to the bed before flipping over to look at him on my stomach. "That wasn't nice at all little Miss Charlotte." He grumbled as he got up from his spot on the floor and sat next to me on the bed in order to tie his shoes more conveniently. "Ha, sorry. Too easy. But seriously, where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Tamaki finished tying his shoes and twisted to look at me. "Actually, the host club planned on going for an outing today. I was going to ask you to join us, but you were sleeping so soundly I thought I'd leave you alone for a little while longer. We aren't leaving until later though, I just wanted to try and get out of the room to give you more time." Nodding, I sat up in order to flop over his shoulders and mess with his already mussed hair. "Sure, sounds like fun. You're going to spoil me rotten if you keep letting me sleep in though."

I glared playfully over his head as I mockingly pulled his blonde locks up into a faux-hawk. "Hmmm, I don't quite think it's you." Tamaki shoved me off gently and ran his fingers back through his hair, attempting to make it lie flat. "No wonder you had all of that hair product, it really is a mop." Snickering I meandered over to my bag to grab my brush and came back to sit beside him as we attempted to fix the ungodly mess of knots we both had. "It must run in the family." Tamaki teased back as he noticed the unnatural directions my hair had taken to standing up in.

Sighing I shook my head like a dog. _Maybe I can make this look on purpose?_ Swatting him with the brush I got up to look out of his massive windows. "What time is it?" Tamaki was walking into his closet as I asked, so he stuck his head back out, "It's only eight, but we aren't leaving until around ten." Nodding to myself I gazed out at his obnoxiously large estate. _I'd hate to be a gardener, I get lost enough as it is._

"Here," I turned around to see Tamaki handing me a bundle of clothes, "This will have to do until I actually manage to get you some of your own." Smiling up at him I stood on my tip toes and pecked him on the cheek the same way I always had when we were younger. "Thank you very much Mr. Prince." Strolling into his, yet again, massive, bathroom I kicked the door shut behind me and unwrapped the bundle of clothes.

It was a pair of jeans, and a lightweight long sleeve dark blue shirt with a gray tank-top. Throwing them on I peered out to see Tamaki slipping through his fairytale book again. "You liked Hansel and Gretel best, right?" I asked as I sat in front of him at the foot of the bed. He chuckled, "Yes, and you liked the Golden Goose." I smiled to myself. "Well it's funny! They all end up stuck together because they wanted to steal the poor boy's goose that he earned fair and square. I always thought it was the best one. Why do you like Hansel and Gretel? I would have thought you'd be more into something with a heroic prince or a damsel in distress"

Tamaki smiled softly as he flipped to the page with a practiced ease, "That may be why I like it. The kids manage all on their own, and in the end get to live with their family again. It ends happy."

"You always did like the happy ones best; ironic your favorite is a Grimm's then isn't it?" Before he could say anything else we heard a knock at the door. "Come in." Tamaki called. "Mrs. Tanami cracked the door open and smiled before stepping back to pick up a tray laden down with food. "Oh! Let me help!" Tamaki lifted a hand to stop me but I was already at the door, pulling it open and grabbing the tray from her. "Mistress Char! You don't need to do that, it's my job." She fussed, following me into the room with her hands fluttering in front of her as I laughed. "Well I wouldn't be much of a guest if I let you do everything. It's my fault this is twice as heavy, you shouldn't have to cater to me as well as this spoiled brat." I winked at her and she put her hands in front of her mouth, looking over at Tamaki who was pouting.

"I am not a spoiled brat! You take that back!" I set the tray on his bedside table before striking a heroic pose. "Never!" Growling Tamaki pulled me backwards with him as I flailed. "Mrs. Tanami save me!" I squeaked as he began tickling me ruthlessly. She simply chuckled at the scene. "Take it back Charlotte Rouge, or I'm telling everyone in the club that you used to dance like a ballerina while I played the piano!"

I gasped, "You wouldn't." I tried to get out, but his eyes gleamed with mischief as he paused to look down at me. "You would!" I cried out shocked. He snickered and ceased tickling me. "Alas, then I must give in. I take it back, you're not a brat." He smiled victoriously before sitting up to inspect our breakfast. "You're still spoiled though." I muttered under my breath.

"Is there anything else the Young Master and Mistress should need then?" Mrs. Tanami politely inquired. "No, we're fine thank you." Tamaki flashed a brilliant smile. "We won't be in for lunch though if you would be so kind as to inform Mr. Tanami." She smiled and bowed quickly. "Then I hope the two of you have a good day." I waved at her as I sat up to eat with Tamaki.

We both munched on the crepes that Mr. Tanami had made, Tamaki seemed content with letting me do most of the eating. "So Char," I looked up, My mouth stuffed with food, "Yes?" He frowned at me in disapproval so I swallowed before looking up again sheepishly. "Sorry, yes?" He shook his head but continued as I reached for the bowl of fruit. "I told you about everything that has happened since I moved, what all have I missed with you?" I paused for a moment, and began chewing again at a much slower rate.

"Nothing much. Seems like you had all the fun. You already know about Mom going wacko, and about my job at the shop." I took a long swig from my orange juice before continuing. "Not a whole lot much else." Tamaki frowned. "Something must have happened! You can't honestly tell me you did nothing at all during all this time." Munching on a bit cantaloupe I thought about what I could tell him. _I could tell him about, no that would end badly. Well, maybe if I only…I should try at least…this is not going to end well. Oh well I guess, we'll see what happens._ With reluctance I put my fork down and reached for my drink, looking to make sure he was occupied before speaking.

"Well, I had a boyfriend."

Tamaki choked on his swig of orange juice, coughing as he tried to remember how to breathe. "You what?" I nodded to myself, _Knew I should have left that alone…_

"Never mind Tamaki, it's not important." He shook his head forcefully back and forth as stared at me agape. "No, no, no, it is not 'nothing important'! Who was it? How did you meet him? What on earth were you doing dating? My little sister shouldn't be dating anyon-"

I threw a biscuit at him to shut him up. "If you want me to answer your questions then you should shut up so I can talk." I muttered ever so slightly crossly. He furrowed his brow and glared at me. "Fine, I'll be quiet. Now spill." I finished my fruit before crawling over to swing my legs over the edge of his bed. "Nothing much to tell really. We met at the car shop, he had been coming there forever. He was always busy tuning up his motorcycle." At this Tamaki gasped. "He had a motorcycle? How old was this guy?" He about shouted.

Holding my ear I glared over my shoulder at him. "He was seventeen, and yes he had a motorcycle. Will you let me finish before you ask anymore questions?" He grumbled something unintelligible before allowing me to continue. "Well, we met while I was helping him work on his bike. He always came in during my shift and it just kind of went from there. After four or five months we started 'dating' I guess you could call it. Then several moths later it was over. End of story."

Tamaki glared at the comforter. "Why on earth were you dating a seventeen year old?" I rolled my eyes at him. "I had nothing better to do? Tamaki, I'm a dropout, I have a mother who is clinically insane and not functional in normal society, and I was working in a car shop in one of the rustier parts of France. I was lucky anyone even bothered to know my name. If I guy wanted to pay attention to me for a couple of hours every now and then who was I to deny him?" I shrugged, knowing better than to turn around to look at Tamaki right now.

He was silent for quite a while, and I was worrying about having ruined the entire morning when he finally spoke up. "Was he nice?" I dared to turn around, "What?" Tamaki moved to sit by me, not looking at me as he spoke. "Was he nice to you? Was he kind?" I pulled at the sleeves of the shirt Tamaki had given me. It was still a little big, and it hung low on my shoulders. The sleeves covered my hands up to my fingertips. "He wasn't not nice…I mean. I don't think." I tried to leave it at that but Tamaki wouldn't have it. "Char?" He asked softly. "What was he like?"

I rubbed my eyes a little, not liking where this was going. "Do I have to talk about it right now Tamaki?" He looked at me before wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Do you really want to keep secrets from me?" He countered, with a weak chuckle that was without any humor. Leaning against him I sighed. "Fine."

Getting up I began to pace in front of the bed. "His name was Ayden. He was tall, had messy brown hair and always wore a vest over his shirt. He wasn't very heavy set but he was wiry. His eyes were green and his face always seemed happy." I got through the basics about him with an almost clinical speed. "He asked me to be his girlfriend one day when we were working on his bike." I thought back to the memory.

_I was sitting on his gigantic 'monster' bike as I had always called it and leaning over the handle bars. Something had happened to the headlight apparently and I was trying to get it to come loose, but I was getting no where. _

"_Ayden what the hell did you do to this thing? Every single screw is stripped and the headlight is refusing to come off!" I growled, not so much at him, but at the bike. I heard him chuckle from the tool box, but ignore my ranting. I was used to that by now. He seemed to find me amusing, which is why he always told Dresden that I was the helper he needed. That and apparently it helps to have small hands on his monster of a bike. There were so many intricate pieces on his monstrosity Dresden refused to even touch it without Ayden being present, so he wasn't 'liable'. _

_Just as I finally got it I felt him move near me. "I got it!" I cheered. Just as I lifted it up however, something knocked my elbow and I nearly dropped it. Ayden's hand shot out and caught it at the same time as me. "I got it." I said, this time quieter. I heard him chuckle again and it was then that I noticed that I wasn't the only one sitting on the bike. _

_He scooted up so my back was pressed tightly against his chest. He wrapped his other arm around my waist and pulled our hands until we had set the headlight on the floor. He then lifted my hand and let it rest on my lap, before he slid his hand off of mine until it was resting firmly on my knee._

_I was so confused, and was looking all around the shop, trying to move as little as possible. "Ay-Ayden?" I stuttered out as he pressed his face against my exposed neck and shoulder. "Yes Charlotte?" I flinched as he breathed in my ear. "Wh-wh-what are you doing?" I stuttered, I sounded ever so slightly angry, but fear and confusion masked that for the most part. He chuckled again, except it was nothing like I had been used to before. This was nothing like the Ayden I had been helping over the past months. "I like you a lot Charlotte. Why don't we play together from now on?"_

"He did WHAT!" I flinched sharply as Tamaki bolted up to his feet. "Just calm down! Okay?" I huffed. He clenched and unclenched his fists before dropping back to sit, leaning over his knees as he breathed in and out. "What else then?"

I resumed my pacing, faster than before. "He…he did that and I didn't know what to do. Mr. Dresden came back into the shop a few minutes later. He told Ayden to save it for later and I was able to collect my thoughts. After that he asked me again on my way home. I didn't know what to do, so I said…yes." I heard Tamaki let out a large breath. He made to move again so I began talking faster. "We just talked for lots of weeks, he did lots of things, like, when he first asked me, but he never did anything bad! It wasn't until at least a month later that we started kissing-" Here Tamaki cut me off. _I should have known better than to tell him that. Stupid Char. Stupid._

"You let him kiss you? He had to be a pervert Char! You were what, fourteen?" I held my hands up again and tried to wave him down. "I know that!" I screamed back, then I realized what I said and covered my mouth. Tamaki raised an eyebrow. "You know that? What does _that_ mean?" His voice dropped to a dangerous level. It was that princely voice again. Where did he get that anyways? I want a voice like…

I sighed. "Does it matter?" I rubbed my neck and looked away, feeling my face heat up. "Yes it matters!" He cried, throwing his hands up in exasperation. _There's the Tamaki I remember, with the flailing and the hand motions._ I rolled my eyes but came to sit on the floor at his feet, looking at the wall in front of me. "I knew he didn't care about me, but honestly Tamaki, I don't think _I_ cared." Tamaki scooted to the floor and grabbed my hand. "How could you say that?" I shook my head, refusing to look at him. "I was pissed off. I had given up school, which while I had always not been fond of it, it was still something I missed. Mom was depending on me, and I had no one to turn to except for my more than a little bit of a grump boss. Ayden paid attention, even if it was only to make out with me. I liked that." I admitted.

Tamaki gripped my hand in his tighter. "You shouldn't have had to feel like that Char." He whispered. I played with his fingers. "It wasn't a big deal, like I said. He dated for a couple of months, then he found someone more his age. I was nothing but jailbait anyways." Tamaki made to move when we heard all kinds of crashing sounds from down the hallway. Did Tamaki move? No. Did I? Oh yeah.

Not seconds later the door burst open and a set of Gingers and a notebook wielding demon walked through the door. "Hey Tono! You ready to go pick up Haruhi?" Tamaki didn't answer them, he was too busy trying not laugh at me.

I was once again up on Tamaki's bed, the knife I had brought with me that Tamaki had confiscated and left on his night stand in my hands again. "Char?" Kyouya raised an eyebrow and looked at me with a questioning stare. I relaxed a little and gave a short laugh. "Ha…ha. Hi guys." Just as I was about to get down I heard a different running sound. Less crashing and more panting. "Oh no not again." I muttered and braced myself. The creature I was trying hard not to hate for Tamaki's sake ran past the Twins startling them terribly. I t leaped on to the bed with a startling accuracy and I was pounced upon. Joy…

"Antoinette!" I screamed as I fell backwards, all the way off the bed. I hit the floor with a thud, the blonde, fuzzy, idiot riding me all the way to the ground. "Gah, Tamaki you and the dog must share a brain." I groaned as the dog began licking every inch of my face, her tail wagging like crazy. "Aww, the puppy likes our little mutt!" The Hitachiins crowed from the doorway.

Tamaki couldn't help it now and once again began chuckling at my misfortune. "You laugh now," I tried shoving Antoinette off of me so I could sit up, but she just put her paws on my shoulders and stood with me, "but I really and truly know where you sleep Tamaki. I have things I could be doing you know. I don't have to take this." I joked, sticking my nose up in the air and crossing my arms.

It might have looked impressive, if not for the dog that still had yet to cease licking my face. Apparently I just looked even more hilarious, as both the twins and Tamaki all covered their faces and turned around. Kyouya just smirked and tapped his notebook against his leg. "Argh, fine. You win. I have nothing better to do, and yeah that was pretty funny." I chuckled to myself and walked forward to the rest of them rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly, Antoinette detaching from me to walk at my heels. I glared down at the dog. "You just like making me look like an idiot don't you.

I swear I saw the dog smile before she trotted over to Tamaki. Hikaru, at least I think it was him…yep I see the hair now, wandered up to me. "Do I want to know why you have a knife Toy?" I looked down to my hand and realized I hadn't let go of it yet. "Um, no?" Tamaki held out a hand and I handed it back to him. He placed in the drawer of his night stand before looking at me again. "It stays there from now on." I rolled my eyes at him but nodded nonetheless. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. "Come on Toy, tell Master why you've got a weapon." Hikaru purred into my ear, causing me to flinch a little before crossing my arms and glancing at him out of the corner of my eye.

"To save me from random weird strangers who like to hug me sporadically?" I smiled a wonderfully fake smile as he narrowed his eyes at me. "Good thing I'm not a stranger then." He smirked before pulling me to his brother, where they proceeded to pick me up and haul me down the hallway just like they had done the day before at their mansion.

"Am I not allowed to walk?" They shook their heads. "Just shut up and enjoy it Toy." They synchronized. I clutched their shoulders tightly as they pulled me along and glanced over my shoulder to see Tamaki and Kyouya following at a much slower rate behind us. "How come they don't have to rush?" I asked Kaoru. He was about to answer when Hikaru pulled us around a corner and yanked us down the stairs at a starling rate. "HIKARU!" I cried and clutched closer to them both as they laughed.

We were nearly at the bottom of the stairs when somebody, Hikaru, thought it would be fun to jump. Kaoru looked over at his brother and nodded and just before we came to the fifth step from the bottom. "WHAT THE HELL!" They had picked me up completely from the floor and jumped in perfect unison. If I hadn't been scared out of my wits I might have congratulated them on the cat like grace with which they landed. If I also hadn't been scared out of my wits I might not have let go of them when we landed and fallen to the floor with yet another thud.

"This is a wonderful way to start the day." I groaned as I held my head. Hikaru and Kaoru knelt down next to me. "You need to stop being so clumsy Toy, we wouldn't want you to break anything." I growled and grabbed Kaoru by his white vest, pulling him down to my level. "You really want to test me, Monsieur?" He looked over at his brother before smiling mischievously. "What kind of test?" Before I could smack him Tamaki and Kyouya came down the stairs. "Trip again Char?" Kyouya mocked me, stepping over me as he headed for the door.

Tamaki shooed the boys away and helped me to my feet. "You guys aren't going to be good for my health." I smirked up at him. I smiled, but it turned slightly forced. "I bet we're at least a little better than Ayden though." I frowned and hit his shoulder. "Not now Tamaki." I whispered. He sighed before smiling for real. "Alright, C'est pour toi que je suis là." He whispered before heading off to meet up with Kyouya t the car.

'_I'm here for you' he says…_ Shaking my head I feel twin elbows rest on my shoulders. "What was that about?" Kaoru asked. I elbowed him gently. "Eavesdropping again?" Hikaru ruffled my hair. "If we were?" Ignoring him and his arrogant tone I walked ahead shaking my head and headed to the car. They slid in next to me and made to pull me in between them when Kyouya stuck out a hand and pulled me next to him and Tamaki.

"What was that for?" Hikaru complained. "I need Char to review her contract and she can't do that with you two hooligans hanging off of her." Kyouya responded drily, pushing his glasses further up his nose as he did so. I was about to say something about working on the weekend or even just maybe, oh I don't know, letting me pick my own seat when I had yet another NOVEL dropped into my lap.

"What the hell is this?" I asked, the car falling into silence as we began our drive. "Your contract." He replied. I nodded, and flipped to the back page. "It's thirty pages long." I stated, staring blankly at the tiny font that filled the page.

"Oh good, she can count." He retorted, arching an eyebrow over the glare of his glasses. Deciding to ignore that remark I looked straight at him, unblinking as I stared him down.

"Is their something I can do for you Char?" I nodded. "Do you want my soul up front or can I make payments monthly? Oh, and where do I slit my palm and drop the blood?" He chuckled drily and tilted his head back so the glare was no more, showing the eyes of a pleasant person with no ill intentions. Yeah, I believe that too.

"I have no need for your soul Char. The contract is simply an assurance that you will abide by our rules and regulations as well as maintaining the Host Club's image." _No __**NEED**__ for my soul he says. Doesn't say he didn't put it in here as some bylaw or crap…_

Grumbling I sighed. "My wages?"

"You will be paid ¥8346 per customer." I nodded, not bad at all. It might take me a while to get up to being able to get my own place though…

"I guess I'll need to get an after school job if I want to get a good place of my own any time soon then." I mumbled to myself as I began counting on my fingers how many hours I could spare for work. I started doing the math in my head just as he began to speak, "If you are to be attending Ouran Academy, you will need to be aware that students are not allowed to have outside jobs. Your little arrangement with us is just barely passable as being within school protocol, so I suggest you don't flaunt your affiliation with us as being a purely business one."

Tamaki frowned. "It's not _purely_ business. She's family." I patted his knee as I tried to figure out how to work around this. "If that's the case it will take me way too long to be sure I can manage." Grumbling I was about to try and weasel out once again of having to attend school when Kyouya cut me off mid weaseling. "If you would actually read the contract you would see that we will provide you with a loan upon joining that will be taken from your paychecks until you have paid us back in full. The actual amount of the loan will be open to the housing you find suitable."

Hikaru and Kaoru leaned forward, leaning on their knees. "Why the scowl Toy? Thought you were getting out of school?" I shot them a glare. "Stay out of my head. So what if I was? It's a waste of time anyways." I pouted before sighing and turning to Kyouya. "Where do I sign?" His mouth twitched slightly. "You've barely read three pages?" I nodded. "It's thirty pages long and not at all interesting. Somehow I know as long as I'm here I'm not getting rid of you all, and with Tamaki I doubt you did anything _really_ illegal or immoral in here. Might as well sign and hope for the best?"

I shrugged and his facial muscles twitched once again as he handed be a pen. Scribbling on my knee I signed my life away to the harem of boys that were apparently, family. Tamaki whooped for joy and Kyouya gave the smallest of smiles. Whether it was one of triumph or of happiness is a mystery to me. "Good Toy!" The twins synchronized, before yanking me across the limo and settling back into their seats with a smirk. "Guys what the heck!" I was sprawled across their laps, my head dangling off of Hikaru's knees with my hair dusting the floor boards when the door opened to reveal a pink clad off duty host. "Hi Haruhi." I gave up and grinned crookedly as the twins wrapped their arms around any appendage they could reach. She looked at what all was happening and tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What's going on in here?"

Tamaki scooted over so she could sit next to him, and it was then she noticed the paperwork. "You're one of us now?" She asked as she flipped through it and we drove away. I nodded, the gesture slightly lost from my inverted perspective. "Yep. Certified and official-ized." The blood was beginning to drain into my head, and then twins began poking my face to see what color it could turn, not letting me sit up as they clutched my legs and torso.

"You poor thing."

**(A/N): Alright! I know it's not exactly soon, but it's sooner than normal. *Rubs head sheepishly* I've been kinda busy and wanted to end it right. I'd love to hear what you all thought of it! I absolutely love all reviews, and I try to respond to those I can, no promises, but I try ^ _ ^**

**I hope you liked it, please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas.**

**Lots of Love!**

**-Rat**


End file.
